


Чужая

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fiction, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mommy-kink, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Парень приходит в себя в незнакомом доме и пытается вспомнить, что же с ним произошло. От хозяина дома он узнает о Темной Владычице — женщине, которую каждую ночь видит во снах. Он не помнит, что его связывает с ней, кто он и откуда, но отчаянно пытается докопаться до истины и разгадать этот секрет.





	1. Пролог

Рейенис открыл глаза, но увидел впереди лишь тьму. Непроглядную тьму подземной камеры. Из которой не было выхода. Этот факт вызвал у него усмешку. Ему не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы видеть правду. Ему не нужно было ничего из того, что предлагали ему, словно запредельное богатство. Он больше ценил боль, на которую его обрекли. Боль, которая делала его сильнее.  
Скрипнула тяжелая дверь. Свет упал ему на лицо, освещая изуродованную кожу.  
— Эй, — громогласно рявкнул стражник, ступивший в темницу, — ты все еще отказываешься?  
— Ты каждый раз задаешь один и тот же вопрос, вынуждая меня повторять много раз одно и то же, — отозвался Рейенис. — Я устал.  
Кнут свистнул в воздухе, опустившись на его лицо.  
— Твоя мать недовольна тобой.  
Снова свист. Снова удар. Резкий, по горлу. Но Рейенис даже не сделал попытки увернуться. Откашлявшись, он вновь посмотрел стражнику в глаза. Решительно, дерзко.  
После того, как снова захлопнулась тяжелая дверь, и свет покинул тесную камеру, из груди вырвался вздох. Он предполагал, что этим закончится, но предпочитал об этом не думать. Даже терпение бессмертных было не вечно. И вот, наступил конец. Его конец. И теперь его ждало то, что было хуже смерти.  
«Ты глупец», — вечно звучало в голове у Рейениса. И порой ему хотелось ответить.  
Прислонившись щекой к стене, он почувствовал, как по ней стекает струйка влаги. Отпрянув, он провел по ней рукой и, лизнув, усмехнулся.  
— Всего лишь кровь... Я бы удивился, будь это что-то иное...  
Тишина снова заполнила его существование. Он никогда не знал, сколько проходит времени.  
Кулак врезался в стену с такой силой, что в ней осталась вмятина, а в руке лишь поломанные кости. Рейенис зашипел от злости.  
— Не позволю... — тихо, но твердо произнес он.  
Шатаясь, он поднялся. Измотанный разум наполнился видениями. Ему казалось, что он ощущал губами ее губы, ее трепетные прикосновения. Дикий, жуткий, ни на что не похожий смех вырвался из его уст.  
— Я выберусь отсюда! И никак иначе!  
Это был вызов. Вызов, брошенный Темной Владычице. Заточившей его в этом подземелье за неповиновение. Он был готов идти против нее до конца. Он знал точно — он победит.


	2. Глава 1. Секреты памяти

Рейенис открыл глаза. Сознание пробудилось не сразу. Бесконечные минуты он смотрел в потолок, силясь осознать себя и хоть что-нибудь вспомнить.  
За окном барабанил дождь. На этот звук он обратил внимание почти сразу. Он был приглушенно-тихим. Спокойным. Размеренным. Каким-то... защищающим. Необычным. Как и само это место.  
Рейенис огляделся. Он лежал на кровати в небольшой уютной комнатушке. Холодно-голубые стены навевали тоску. А может, тоска рвалась из глубин души, гонимая смутной памятью. В голове почему-то путалось. И тело слушалось как-то странно — замедленно — будто мозгу требовалось время, чтобы обработать сигнал и направить в ставшие какими-то чужими мышцы.  
Спустя долгие минуты, наконец достаточно придя в себя, Рейенис смог сесть на постели. Коснуться ногами пола он пока не решился — не был уверен, что сможет сейчас на них опереться. Он пошевелил пальцами, размял плечи, повертел головой. Что-то было не так. Какое-то смутное чувство неправильности преследовало, не позволяя расслабиться. Но в чем дело — он почему-то понять пока не мог.  
Дверь открылась — Рейенис сразу напрягся — и в комнате появился человек. Сначала Рейенис решил, что это парень, но, приглядевшись, осознал, что перед ним девушка — фигура указывала на это довольно явственно. Не слишком высокая ростом, в черных кожаных штанах и фиолетовой рубашке навыпуск. В зеленой куртке, на которой виднелись капли дождя — незнакомка явно не так давно была на улице. От такого обилия ярких цветов, бросившихся в глаза, слегка закружилась голова, и Рейенис пошатнулся, опершись рукой на кровать.  
— Тебе лучше лежать, — посоветовал ему грубовато-равнодушный голос. — Если чего надо, скажи, я принесу.  
— Что со мной произошло? — спросил Рейенис. Если ему что-то и было надо, так это узнать, как он вообще попал сюда.  
Девушка присела рядом, опершись локтями на расставленные колени и сгорбившись.  
— Твой звездолет потерпел крушение. Я принес тебя сюда.  
Ничего. Провал в памяти. Если все правда было так, почему он не помнил этого? Это все — последствия крушения? Он ведь куда-то направлялся...  
Рейенис похолодел, внезапно осознав, что не помнит не только того, что было в ближайшем прошлом. В его памяти была полнейшая пустота. Чувство беспомощности и паники накатило мгновенно. Кажется, его затрясло — он не почувствовал. Только странная девушка взяла за руку и сжала ее, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Кто я? — задал он отчаянный вопрос, с надеждой заглядывая ей в глаза.  
— В душе не ебу, — хмыкнула она. — Ты хоть имя-то свое помнишь?  
— Рейенис...  
— А я Азариас. Приятно познакомиться. Свалишь отсюда, как только сможешь ходить.  
Это было очень приятное и гостеприимное начало. Во всяком случае, уж точно приятнее, чем умереть во время крушения.  
— Но куда я пойду? — почти жалобно выдавил Рейенис.  
— Меня не ебет, — равнодушно отозвалась хозяйка дома.  
Зачем она вообще притащила его сюда? Что это было — попытка очистить совесть? Или сделка? Тогда чего ей хотелось взамен?  
— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, да? — с последней надеждой спросил Рейенис.  
— Впервые тебя вижу. Как оклемаешься, может память и вернется. А нет — сходишь к своему кораблю. Если ты его не угнал, там должно быть что-то о тебе. В любом случае, мне наплевать.  
— Почему я здесь?  
Он все же решился задать этот вопрос, не слишком надеясь, что его удостоят ответом.  
— На меня нечасто с неба падают мужики, — усмехнулась девушка. — Так сложились обстоятельства. Считай, что тебе повезло.  
Больше Рейенис не задавал вопросов — ему пока хотелось осмыслить ту информацию, что он уже получил. В конце концов, ему действительно повезло. Куда бы он ни летел и зачем — это все еще могло иметь для него значение. Память все еще можно было вернуть. Если бы он погиб, это уже никак нельзя было бы отменить.  
К концу дня тело стало слушаться чуть лучше. Рейенис пока еще боялся вставать, но уже смог самостоятельно одеться — пальцы отказывались подчиняться всего пару раз. Девушка, приютившая его, оказалась не совсем девушкой. Все же, первое впечатление оказалось довольно верным — перед ним был парень. Трансгендерный парень. И в общении он оказался не столь грубым и равнодушным, каким виделся вначале.  
Он жил в отшельничестве и старался избегать лишних проблем. Рейенис был для него проблемой. Может быть, Азариас все же хотел привнести что-то новое в свою жизнь, поэтому и подобрал его — невозможно было разобраться, так мало зная о нем.  
Рейенис был заложником собственного тела и разума — чувство беспомощности, паники — никак не желало уходить, ежесекундно маяча где-то на задворках сознания. Он потерял себя, и это было по-настоящему страшно. Вряд ли память могла оказаться страшней, что бы она в себе ни таила...  
— Расскажи мне хоть что-нибудь, — попросил Рейенис, одевшись. Под конец рука начала уже ощутимо трястись, и, чтобы не перегружать изнуренное тело, он снова улегся в постель.  
— Ты вообще ничего не помнишь? — присвистнул Азариас. — С чего мне тогда начать? С того, что планеты вращаются вокруг звезд?  
— Я помню такие вещи. Но я не знаю, что это за планета... Сюда ли я летел... И откуда... Что здесь вообще происходит. Я ничего не знаю. Мне страшно ничего не знать.  
— У-у... — протянул Азариас, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Как все запущено.  
Он рассказал. Об Орионе Империума — планетной системе, откуда всей Вселенной правила Темная Владычица. Об этой планете — имеющей лишь порядковый номер. Пустом мире почти без людей. Где остались лишь разрушенные, покинутые города и густые, бескрайние леса, постепенно захватывающие власть над цивилизацией. Азариас не жил за городом. Азариас жил там, где когда-то был город. А сейчас здесь не было никого. Ни единой души. На многие мили.  
Если Рейенис и направлялся куда-то, то, определенно, совсем не сюда — здесь ему попросту нечего было делать. Значит, что-то сбило его с курса... Или что-то другое произошло...  
Ночью он долго пытался уснуть. Сон не шел. Когда это все же удалось, сны были беспокойными, отрывчатыми.  
— Я вижу тебя под твоей маской лжеца, — шипел вкрадчивый голос, от которого ужас пробирал до костей. — Не прячься от меня под ней.  
Рейенис проснулся от приступа паники. Руки дрожали. Мышцы беспорядочно сокращались. Он стиснул зубы от боли, пронзившей все тело. Память подкинула то, что так неудержимо рвалось наружу — его величайший страх. Голос. Женский голос. Принадлежащий той, кого он боялся больше всего на свете. Он даже не помнил ее — и все равно боялся. Это ощущение было невыносимо.  
Утром он попросил помочь ему выйти из дома — хотя бы взглянуть, что вообще происходит вокруг. Азариас позволил опереться на себя и дойти до кресла, расположенного на веранде. Рейенис плюхнулся туда, уже ощущая, как подгибаются ноги. Кое-как поставил их ровно и уже потом огляделся.  
Лес. Глухой лес. Вокруг дома — сад, за которым явно ухаживали. Вдали — горы. Покрытые деревьями — и снова больше ничем.  
— Вон там, — ткнул пальцем в гущу деревьев Азариас. — Ты потерпел крушение.  
Неужели он тащил его на себе в такую даль?  
— Меня здесь никто не найдет? — почему-то вырвалось у Рейениса.  
— Здесь нет никакой связи, — покачал головой Азариас. — Невелик шанс, что нас обнаружат из космоса. А что, ты кого-то боишься?  
Рейенис отвернулся, уже жалея, что задал такой вопрос.  
— Я не знаю. Я... не помню.  
— Темнишь, — угрожающе нахмурился Азариас.  
— Я не помню! — воскликнул Рейенис как-то слишком надрывно и истерично. Он спрятал лицо в ладони, ожидая, что из глаз польются слезы. Но они почему-то не шли.  
— Ты ничего не ел, — недовольно напомнил Азариас. — Тебе сюда пожрать принести или тебя отнести в дом?  
Рейенис поднял голову. Внезапно ему открылась еще одна частица страшной правды.  
— Я... не хочу.  
— Ты давно без еды. Ты даже воды не выпил.  
По телу снова прошлась уже знакомая дрожь. Рейенис вцепился в подлокотники и прикрыл глаза, стараясь расслабиться.  
— Я не дышу, — признался он, обратив взгляд на Азариаса.  
— Чего?  
— Я только сейчас это понял...  
— Кто ты?  
— Я не помню!!!  
Это меняло все. Все его представление о себе. Все то, с чем он очнулся, больше не существовало.  
— Дай мне нож, — попросил он дрожащим голосом.  
— Чтоб ты меня прирезал? — скептически осведомился Азариас.  
— Я хочу... знать...  
Нож он все же принес и, передав его, тут же отошел подальше. Рейенис без тени сомнений полоснул по запястью. В прорези кожи показался прочный металл.  
Он уронил нож и расхохотался, схватившись за голову. Нет, это было уже слишком. Кто же он, черт возьми, такой? Что, черт возьми, происходит? Кто мог ответить? Кто мог объяснить?  
— Помоги мне, — хрипло произнес он, оборачиваясь к Азариасу. — Мне нужно увидеть корабль. Мне нужно хоть что-то понять...  
— Завтра, — возразил тот, подходя к нему и осматривая порезанную руку. — Может, уже сможешь ходить сам. Я не хочу снова переть тебя на своем горбу через весь лес.  
Он перевязал ему руку. Кровь хлестала из нее — сверху металлический скелет был покрыт человеческой, вполне обычной кожей. К ней также прилагалась и боль.  
Рейениса тревожило лишь одно — человек он или бездушное искусственное чудовище? Вскрывать себе череп он пока не решался. Все его органы не могли быть биологическими. Просто не могли. Он не смог бы тогда обойтись без дыхания и пищи. Значит...  
Об этом он старался не думать.  
Азариас ничему особо не удивлялся. Он вообще довольно спокойно реагировал на все происходящее. Наверное, ему и правда было плевать. А может, он сам был достаточно странным. Сейчас он составлял для Рейениса весь мир. Он не знал, не помнил никого больше. Никого больше не было рядом.  
Он объяснил, что потеря контроля над телом возможна из-за сбоя в работе. Вероятно, при крушении что-то повредилось в механическом мозге. Но Рейенис не мог не заметить, что ему становится все лучше. Этого Азариас объяснить не смог.  
На корабль они отправились через три дня. И все эти три дня, каждую ночь, Рейенис видел во сне женщину, наводящую на него невероятный ужас. Она усмехалась кроваво-красными губами. И ее черные глаза смотрели так надменно, так презрительно... Он просыпался и долго не мог успокоиться, чтобы снова уснуть. Сон все же был ему нужен. Значит, он все же был когда-то человеком?.. Что же тогда случилось с его настоящим, живым телом? Почему он стал таким?  
Когда Рейенис смог ходить, он прошелся по дому и натолкнулся на зеркало. Облик его остался таким, каким он его помнил — вытянутое лицо с хорошо очерченными скулами, слегка худое. Нос с небольшой горбинкой, голубые глаза. Светлые волосы спадают на лоб, рассыпаются по плечам. Рубашка на нем принадлежит Азариасу. Он совершенно не был похож на киборга. Вот только там, под этой фальшивой кожей, притаился холодный металл.  
Звездолет также не дал ему ответов. Оглядевшись там, Рейенис без сомнений решил, что корабль он все же угнал. Похоже, он в спешке убегал из Ориона — звездолет оказался именно оттуда. Причин, чтобы так поступить, могло быть слишком много, чтобы предполагать наверняка. Никаких его вещей там не было. Ничего. Он расспросил Азариаса, не находил ли тот при нем хоть чего-нибудь, но тот ответил категоричным нет.  
— Если у меня неполадки с памятью, — мрачно начал Рейенис, признав, что большего от этой вылазки ждать бесполезно. — Нужно, чтобы кто-то залез мне в мозг и разобрался, что там повреждено. Она ведь не восстановится сама собой. А я не могу просто сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Мне страшно, мне некуда идти. Меня наверняка ищут...  
— Ну, я могу, — лениво отозвался Азариас, убираясь прочь со звездолета. Рейенис последовал за ним. — Я в общих чертах понимаю, как это работает.  
— Ты точно ничего не повредишь еще больше?  
— А что тебе терять?  
С этим стоило согласиться. Да и выбора, в общем-то, не было. Пусть так — лишь бы наконец добраться до вожделенной памяти. Перестать бояться неизвестного. Избавиться от этого противного чувства беспомощности. Понять, что происходит, в конце, концов!  
— Ты уверен? — все же нервно переспросил Рейенис, ерзая на стуле, когда Азариас уже доставал инструменты.  
— Не ломайся, как девственник, — осадил тот, усаживаясь напротив.  
— Это у меня определенно в первый раз, — съязвил Рейенис, однако немного расслабился. — Хуже ведь уже все равно не будет, да?  
Это было довольно неприятно. Азариас полез в его голову через глаз — вынул его, осторожно срезал мешающее веко, обнажив металлические внутренности. И, подцепив микросхему, вытащил ее наружу. Внутрь от нее шли проводки, поэтому Рейенис замер и не двигался, боясь неловким движением разорвать их.  
— Все тут нормально, — пожал плечами Азариас.  
— А это точно она?  
— Точно. Это память, связанная с твоей личностью. У тебя с психикой что-то, а не с памятью.  
— Я же...  
— Ты же — что? — усмехнулся Азариас. — Робот? Ты не робот. У тебя тело киборга. Скорее всего, заменили после какой-нибудь катастрофы или что-то вроде того. Так многие делают. Ты, наверно, служил Империуму. Большинство солдат делают с собой такие модификации просто так. Просто вся информация твоего тела переносится на искусственный носитель. Тебе не надо питаться и дышать. Но ты можешь чувствовать. Сплошные плюсы, но большие риски. Да и что-то есть в этом... Противоестественное. Многих это смущает.  
— А тебя?  
— А мне наплевать. И на тебя, и на все это.  
— А ты... хотел бы...  
— Зачем мне это?  
Наверное, это было слишком личным. Говорить об этом было как-то неловко. Особенно сидя перед ним с вывернутым наизнанку глазом и обнаженным мозгом, с торчащей из глазницы микросхемой...  
— Ты мог бы существовать в теле, которое создал бы себе сам, — все же продолжил Рейенис. — Быть таким, каким хочешь себя видеть. Быть мужчиной...  
Азариас усмехнулся.  
— Меня все устраивает.  
Он вернул микросхему на место и приладил обратно глаз. Отрезанное веко так и осталось одиноко лежать рядом, разделенное со своим хозяином.  
— На, надень, — велел Азариас, протянув Рейенису черные очки.  
Тот тяжело вздохнул, нахлобучивая их на нос. Что же все-таки творилось с его головой...  
— У тебя шок или что-то вроде того, — словно прочитав его мысли, пояснил Азариас. — Это проходит со временем. Постепенно. Ты что-нибудь начинал вспоминать?  
— Только сны, — признался Рейенис. — Мне снятся странные сны. Там женщина... Ужасная женщина. Она сделала мне что-то очень плохое. Но я не могу вспомнить. Ни ее, ни того, что она сделала...  
— Ты помнишь ее облик?  
Крепко задумавшись, он описал ее так подробно, как мог. Азариас молча выслушал его и, достав из кармана КПК, через пару секунд развернул его экраном к Рейенису. Тот вздрогнул, подскочив на месте. С экрана на него смотрели пугающе знакомые черные глаза.  
— Кто она? — выдавил он, поежившись, будто страшная женщина могла выпрыгнуть из компьютера и наброситься на него.  
— Темная Владычица.  
— Я... служил ей?  
— Тебе видней.  
— Хочу лечь, — жалобно произнес Рейенис. По телу снова прокатилась волна слабости.  
Азариас проворчал что-то про то, что не нанимался вытирать сопли всяким плаксам, но перебраться на кровать помог.  
Думать о том, что его ищут, не хотелось. Но если он служил ей... Если сбежал от нее... Угнал звездолет... Попал сюда... Что его ждет, когда он будет найден? Рано или поздно это ведь все равно случится... Черт возьми, он даже не помнит, что произошло! В чем он виноват! В чем его преступление!  
— Как мне теперь закрыть глаза, чтоб поспать? — буркнул он мрачно.  
— Сам хотел, чтобы я полез в твою голову, — отмахнулся от него Азариас. — Привыкай спать с открытыми.  
Видимо, пожалев Рейениса, он все же принес ему повязку на глаза — как альтернативу потерянному веку. То ли он все же пытался заботиться о нем, то ли просто не желал слушать нытье...  
Сон его этой ночью был ужаснее, чем прежде. Женщина — та самая, которой он так боялся — вела его к плахе. Он шел, обреченный, решительный. Это был его выбор — его собственный — и от осознания этого становилось жутко. От чего он бежал к смерти, почему искал в ней покой и утешение? Что же она творила с ним?..  
Он встал на колени и наклонил голову. Покорно и спокойно. Женщина занесла над ним меч и...  
Боль пронзила все тело, распространившись от шеи. Потом еще и еще. Она не собиралась убивать его, просто наносила порезы... Лезвие прижалось к нанесенной ране и, не отнимая его, она произнесла мелодичным, жестким голосом:  
— Я вырастила тебя. Если принял это, то не жалуйся. Ты не имеешь права быть недоволен.  
Он просил убить его, чтобы больше не подчиняться. Разве она могла отпустить его так легко?..


	3. Глава 2. Отец

Проснувшись, Рейенис не нашел Азариаса в доме и вышел на веранду, оглядываясь по сторонам. Он обнаружился в саду — возился с растениями. Гладил их, говорил с ними. Наверное, от вечного одиночества люди были и не на такое способны...  
Заметив его, Азариас усмехнулся.  
— Правильно ты очки носишь, нечего людей своей рожей пугать.  
«Каких людей?» — хотел спросить Рейенис, но передумал. Только поправил перевязку на руке.  
— Помочь? — вместо этого спросил он нерешительно.  
— Иди огород полей, — тут же приказал Азариас. — Там, за домом.  
По дороге Рейенис подумал, что в разговорах с тем, что потом съешь, есть что-то жуткое. Делать было нечего — приходилось ждать и надеяться, что память вернется по крупицам, коротая время за общением с Азариасом и помощью по хозяйству. Спустя несколько дней Рейенис проникся идеей общения с растениями. Ощущение было каким-то странным. Как будто он вдруг подружился с самим этим местом — со всем, что было вокруг. Сначала оно присматривалось к нему, но вскоре привыкло и приняло за своего. От этого становилось как-то теплее и спокойнее.  
По вечерам они сидели на веранде и смотрели на звезды.  
— Боги приходят к нам со звезд, — сказал как-то Азариас.  
— Боги? — переспросил Рейенис удивленно.  
— Они выдают себя за инопланетян. Но они нечто большее.  
Темная Владычица... Правящая этом миром, познавшим апокалипсис... Тоже была Темной Богиней?  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Просто знаю. Может, и ты это знал.  
С этим сложно было поспорить.  
— Эдея, — тихо произнес Рейенис. Отчего-то на прохладном ветру его вдруг пробрал озноб. — Я вспомнил. Ее зовут Эдея.  
— Вы были близки?  
Рейенис мотнул головой, промолчав. Он не знал этого. Не помнил. Боялся вспоминать.  
— Никто не знает ее имени, — усмехнулся Азариас. — Даже ее солдаты. Кем же ты ей был?  
— Я был... — медленно проговорил Рейенис. Ему вдруг вспомнился тот жуткий сон с казнью. — Я был ее личным рабом. Или что-то вроде того. Ее... не совсем слугой. Не знаю... Может... Кем-то вроде... воспитанника.  
— Тогда тебе повезло, что ты сбежал. Чем ты к ней ближе, тем крепче ее оковы.  
— Да.  
Это ощущение он помнил твердо и явственно. Оковы. Они все еще были на нем.  
— Я хотел бы остаться здесь навеки, — болезненно улыбнулся он, откидываясь в кресле. — В тишине и покое. В колыбели природы. Но они придут за мной. И боль вернется.  
— Тебя отравляет страх, — отозвался Азариас. — Ты боишься своей памяти. Боишься боли. Ты не хочешь ничего помнить. Ты хочешь начать сначала.  
— Мы оба знаем, что этого не будет. Для этого нужно уничтожить мир.  
Оно бы того стоило.  
Он знал, что подвергает Азариаса опасности. Но тот относился к этому с привычным равнодушием. Все же... почему он был таким? Почему его ничто не удивляло? Почему он ничего не боялся? Что такого он знал, что заставляло его так смотреть на вещи? Иногда это немного... пугало.  
У Рейениса проскальзывала мысль, что все это было подстроено. Что Азариас может быть одним из тех, кто охотится за ним. Эта идея была странной и глупой, но избавиться от ощущения, что над ним попросту издеваются, Рейенис не мог.  
Он, конечно, не хотел ничего вспоминать. И одновременно понимал, что это единственный путь избавления от душащего страха. Проблемы не хотелось решать, но убежать от них все равно было некуда.  
Лес тихо шумел, пели ночные птицы. Темный массив деревьев будто защищал от всех бед. Прохладный ветер ласкал кожу. Он ощущал все это и чувствовал себя человеком, несмотря на то, что таилось у него внутри. Это было свободой. Тем, что он ценил сейчас больше всего.  
Он не знал самого себя. Не помнил. Кто он такой. Как он жил. Что любил, что ненавидел. Ничего. Кому он мог доверять, если не доверял даже самому себе?  
— Если бы ты забыл себя... — начал Рейенис, обратившись к Азариасу. — Если бы проснулся с ощущением, что не знаешь, кто ты — что бы ты чувствовал?  
Тот пожал плечами и откинулся в кресле, забросив ноги на табуретку. Устраиваясь поудобней, как будто собирался здесь заночевать.  
— Я с этим живу.  
— Что это значит? — спросил Рейенис через продолжительную паузу. Он тщетно пытался обдумать ответ, но так и не смог его понять.  
— Я живу с ощущением, что не помню чего-то важного, — лениво пояснил Азариас. — Своего прошлого и самого себя. Что я — это не совсем я. Но это просто ощущения. Никто из нас не может быть уверен, что мы свободны. Потому что это в любом случае не так.  
— Я бы хотел вспомнить. Страшнее не знать, чего ты боишься.  
— Может, бояться и нечего.  
Это, все же, было маловероятно. Каждую ночь он видел во сне женщину, наводящую ужас. Каждую ночь во сне он испытывал боль.  
На этот раз ему приснилась белая комната, наполненная ярким светом. Он лежал на операционном столе, пристегнутый крепкими ремнями. Эдея стояла над ним — мрачная и серьезная. Ее когтистые пальцы прошлись по его руке легким поглаживанием.  
— Скоро все закончится, — произнесла она, поджав губы.  
Ему что-то вкололи. Что-то, от чего сразу начало клонить в сон. Дальнейшее закрутилось в пестрый невнятный водоворот.  
Азариас проснулся от того, что его активно тормошили за плечи.  
— Я вспомнил! — воскликнул Рейенис, едва он разлепил глаза. — Вспомнил! Она это со мной сделала! Сделала меня киборгом! А когда очнулся, я сбежал!  
— Поздравляю, — ответил Азариас и от души стукнул его по лбу.  
Рейенис от неожиданности отпустил его и упал на пол. Наверное, не стоило будить так, посреди ночи... Но он не мог, просто не мог остаться с этой информацией один на один!  
— Я забрал это, — сбивчиво продолжил он, демонстрируя раскрытую ладонь с лежащим на ней драгоценным камнем, напоминающим аметист. — Когда убегал. Не знаю, что это. Это было у меня внутри, я сохранил это в своем корпусе. Это что-то важное... Это то, что ей нужно.  
— Засунь обратно, — посоветовал Азариас, отворачиваясь и укладываясь поудобней. — И вали спать.  
Большего Рейенис от него не добился. И до самого утра уснуть он так и не смог. Память будоражила душу. Открывшаяся правда ничуть не убавила страх.  
И страхи вскоре сбылись.

Очнувшись, Рейенис испытал странное чувство дежавю. Нечто похожее он ощущал, впервые оказавшись в доме Азариаса после крушения. Вопрос «кто я» теперь стоял уже не так остро. Однако «где я» все еще не теряло своей актуальности.  
Он огляделся. Пошевелиться не представлялось возможным — руки были связаны за спиной. Связаны были и ноги. Он лежал на диване — довольно мягком и комфортабельном. Все это выглядело издевкой.  
Не было сомнений — его схватили слуги Эдеи. Камень, за которым, вероятно, они и охотились, находился у него внутри, в районе сердца. Отчетливый, наспех зашитый шрам на груди легко позволял обнаружить это. Но его, похоже, пока не обыскивали. Может, везли прямо к ней?  
За окном виднелось бескрайнее пространство космоса. Значит, они куда-то летели. Теперь только время отделяло от неминуемой встречи с Темной Владычицей. Теперь он был обречен.  
Что же ждало его? Казнь? Заточение? Неужели не было способа снова сбежать?..  
— Очнулся? — хмыкнул стражник, вошедший в комнату.  
Не дождавшись ответа, он плюхнулся за стол и уставился в компьютер, потеряв к Рейенису интерес. Тот ощущал себя даже не пленником — просто грузом, который требовалось доставить. Охранник, похоже, вообще не воспринимал его как личность. Это почему-то уязвляло. Рейенис и сам не чувствовал, что он все еще человек. Личность. Без памяти, с телом киборга — разве он все еще им был?  
Как его схватили? Этого он снова не помнил. Он был с Азариасом — значит, тот тоже у них в плену? Вряд ли ему ответят...  
— Где мой друг? — все же решил попытаться Рейенис.  
Стражник повернулся к нему, недоуменно вскидывая бровь.  
— Друг? — переспросил он заторможено.  
— Девушка, — раздраженно пояснил Рейенис.  
— Девушка... — продолжал тормозить стражник. — Девушка... Не знаю я ни о какой девушке. Это не мое дело, мое дело — за тобой следить.  
Похоже, солдаты имперской армии не особо отличались умом. Зато исполнительности им явно было не занимать. Исполняли приказы, не лезли не в свое дело — чего еще надо от солдата? Рейенис только понадеялся, что никогда не был одним из них.  
Он задергался, пытаясь освободиться — все же его тело вполне могло быть на это способно.  
— Эй, перестань, — оживился стражник. — Повелительнице не понравится, если мне придется применять силу.  
Это так озадачило, что Рейенис и правда перестал. Следующие минуты прошли в полном безмолвии. До тех пор, пока поблизости не прогрохотал взрыв.  
— Сопротивленцы, — тяжело вздохнул солдат, доставая из кобуры бластер.  
Ворвавшийся в комнату человек убил его прежде, чем он успел выстрелить. И быстрым шагом направился к Рейенису. Тот, не зная, чего ожидать, напрягся, надеясь, что это все же спасение, а не новый плен. Или того хуже...  
Спаситель освободил от оков и протянул ему оружие.  
— Помнишь, как стрелять? — спросил он, внимательно заглянув Рейенису в глаза.  
Тот кивнул. Механизм действительно оказался очень знакомым.  
Спеша по коридорам, он думал о том, что жить так просто невыносимо. Все вокруг знали его. И только он никого и ничего не помнил.  
Все происходило слишком стремительно. Они прорывались вперед, а потом Рейенис обнаружил себя в центре управления. Корабль был окончательно захвачен. Тот самый человек, что освободил его, обернулся к нему.  
— Я Айерен, — представился он, положив руку ему на плечо. — Я твой отец.  
Рейенис оцепенел на мгновение. Что это значило? Что, черт побери, все это значило?!  
— Эй, кэп, надо убираться отсюда, — окликнул вбежавший в отсек солдат сопротивления. — Скоро здесь будет вся ее армия.  
— Пойдем, — велел Айерен не терпящим возражений голосом. И, схватив Рейениса за запястье, поволок его за собой.  
От неожиданности тот растерялся и просто последовал за ним. К тому же... Ему уж точно было незачем тут оставаться.  
Айерен привел его на свой звездолет. Ничего вокруг он просто не замечал, задерживая внимание только на сыне. Он не отдал даже никаких приказаний — похоже, весь его экипаж и так понимал, что делать.  
— Я рад, что тебе удалось сбежать от нее, — произнес Айерен, дойдя до своей каюты и усевшись там на диван.  
Рейенис осторожно примостился рядом, на самом краешке.  
— Объясни мне, что происходит, — взмолился он.  
— Темная Владычица похитила тебя у меня, когда ты был младенцем. Все эти годы я искал способ избавить тебя от нее.  
Если это действительно было так... Значит, этому человеку можно было верить. Значит, он хотел защитить. Помочь бороться с величайшим страхом...  
— Что с моей памятью? — задал он самый главный вопрос.  
— Когда я появился в твоей жизни, — ответил Айерен, выдержав небольшую паузу, — ей нужно было не позволить тебе бунтовать. Она превратила тебя в киборга. Так тобой легче управлять.  
— Она может... мной управлять?  
Рейенис ощутил, как дрожь пробежала по телу, и к горлу подкатил ком.  
— Может, — подтвердил отец. — Она может делать с тобой все, что захочет. Может выключить твое тело. И включить когда ей вздумается. И все это время ты будешь как бы мертв.  
— Я не могу умереть? Умереть по-настоящему?  
Айерен покачал головой. Неужели даже это у него отняли? Неужели даже смерть не принесет свободу? Черт возьми, за что?!  
— Я убью ее за все, что она с тобой сделала, — решительно пообещал отец.  
— Спасибо...  
Этот человек хотел позаботиться о нем. Но страх почему-то совсем не отступал.  
И все же это пролило свет хотя бы на часть информации о его личности. То, что смог рассказать отец, пугало не меньше неизвестности. Он вырос с Эдеей. Каким могло быть его детство? Он совсем не хотел вспоминать.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь обо мне, — попросил Рейенис.  
Айерен переменился в лице.  
— Ты все вспомнишь сам, — холодно отрезал он.  
Рейенис растерялся от такой реакции. Разве любящий отец не захотел бы развеять его страхи? Поговорить? Или... Что, если этот мужчина не был его отцом? Что, если он попросту врал?  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Рейенис, решив не подавать виду. Однако сомнения все разрастались. — Но... что теперь?  
— Мы уничтожим ее.  
В голосе отца слышалась яростная одержимость. Наверное, это и должен был чувствовать тот, у кого отняли ребенка и мучили долгие годы... Но все же...  
— Я хочу узнать, что стало с моим другом, — тихо произнес Рейенис. — Это важно для меня.  
— На корабле не было пленных кроме тебя, — раздраженно отозвался Айерен.  
— Значит, я хочу вернуться к нему. Чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке.  
— Нет.  
Рейенис поднял голову, ошеломленно уставившись на отца. Он решил, что ослышался.  
— Почему нет?  
— У меня есть дела поважнее.   
Неужели ему было совсем наплевать на просьбу своего сына?  
— Важнее... чем я? — осторожно уточнил Рейенис.  
— Ты сам не знаешь, что для тебя лучше, — прорычал Айерен. Он явно начинал злиться. — Я не стану тратить время на твои капризы, пока под угрозой твоя безопасность. Если не хочешь проделать путь до Ориона связанным — то сядь и заткнись.  
— Да пошел ты! — не выдержал Рейенис, вскочив и вцепившись ему в ворот с неожиданной яростью. За все время с тех пор, как очнулся в доме Азариаса, он впервые ощущал себя настолько сильным и бесстрашным. Настолько понимающим, чего хочет. Настолько... собой. — Мне плевать, кто ты на самом деле! Если ты правда мой отец, то пошел ты к черту! Я рад, что ты не растил меня! Я не помню свое детство, но я рад! Искренне рад!  
Ответом ему стал безжалостный удар под дых. Айерен умело скрутил его, но Рейенис не желал сдаваться так просто. Он отчаянно вырывался, пытаясь хотя бы пнуть отца. Это удалось довольно быстро — похоже, его киборгизированное тело было куда сильнее человеческого. От удара по голове Айерен отключился. А Рейенис, схватив его бластер, кинулся прочь.  
Куда он мог деться на корабле, переполненном отцовскими солдатами? Страх вернулся. Страх снова преследовал, шел по пятам. И снова впереди маячил неизбежный плен.  
Рейенис вдруг понял, что смертельно устал. Что больше не в силах выносить все это. Если умереть он действительно не мог... разве не лучше было просто покончить с этим? Сдаться?  
Все же... Это тоже было не в его силах.  
Его найдут — это было вопросом времени. Что теперь? Просто ждать, пока это случится? Может, он сможет уложить пару-тройку солдат... Остальные все равно возьмут количеством. А ведь стражник Эдеи не собирался применять силу... Для отца же причинить ему боль было естественно, как дышать.  
Рейенис запрокинул голову и с протяжным стоном сполз по стене, уронив бластер на пол. Он окончательно перестал понимать все происходящее. Почему кто-нибудь не мог просто прийти и спасти его от этого кошмара... Кто угодно... Как Азариас, когда он потерпел крушение... Почему его сейчас не было рядом?.. Только ему он мог верить. Только в его доме посреди глухого леса чувствовал себя защищенным. Счастливым. Насколько был способен...  
Он прикрыл глаза, попытавшись в деталях вообразить себе его дом. Лес вокруг. Огород, который он теперь каждый день поливал. И самого Азариаса, лениво развалившегося на веранде. Такого близкого, почти родного. Привычно равнодушного ко всему.  
— Я смотрю, тебя жизнь-то потрепала, — заставил вздрогнуть до боли знакомый голос.  
Рейенис распахнул глаза и обнаружил себя прислонившимся к дому. Азариас смотрел на него с веранды, загадочно усмехаясь, как будто уже знал то, чего Рейенис еще не понял.  
— Я... заснул? — предположил тот, цепляясь за последнее разумное объяснение. Но изношенная одежда доказывала, что все это он пережил на самом деле.  
— Ты маг, — ошарашил Азариас внезапной новостью. — Боги иногда делятся своей силой с людьми.  
Рейенис несколько секунд осмысливал сказанное, а потом вдруг расхохотался. С одной стороны — на него накатило невероятное облегчение. Он оказался именно там, где хотел, уберег себя от нового заточения. С другой — картина мира снова перевернулась с ног на голову.  
— Я хочу полететь туда, — заявил он, взглянув на Азариаса. — Я хочу полететь к Эдее. Я должен выяснить, кто я. Я устал убегать.


	4. Глава 3. Кристалл воспоминаний

Рейенис смотрел в зеркало и не узнавал себя. Металлический череп выглядел не слишком привлекательно. Черные, блестящие изгибы искусственных костей завораживали своим жутким видом. Он никогда бы не позволил проделать это с собой добровольно. Память не сохранила воспоминаний — но он был уверен, что отчаянно сопротивлялся. И это, конечно, ни к чему не привело.  
Рейенис провел ладонью вдоль лица, восстанавливая поврежденную кожу. Теперь оно куда больше напоминало человеческое. Его, привычное. С которым он прожил жизнь.  
Он обращался с магией пока не слишком умело. Интуитивно, наобум. Но, когда он понимал, как это работает, это давалось легко. Похоже, эти знания он впитывал с самого детства. Это было для него так же просто и привычно, как говорить и ходить. Если Эдея наделила его этим... Какое же предназначение она ему уготовила?  
Это он и собирался выяснить теперь.  
— Я не знаю, куда попаду, — высказал он Азариасу свои опасения. — Я боюсь, что у меня не выйдет... Я боюсь, что не могу попасть в место, которого не помню...  
— Но тебя уже однажды схватили, так что стоит рискнуть, — пожал плечами тот. — Это лучше, чем сидеть и ждать, пока за тобой снова придут. Если ты маг, у тебя много шансов скрыться там. И никаких — здесь.  
— Я... не уверен, — вздохнул Рейенис. Не уверен, что смогу... Что понимаю, как обращаться с магией... Я не слишком хорошо ее контролирую... Не знаю всех своих возможностей. Не знаю, что я могу.  
— Это хороший способ узнать.  
Наверное, он был прав... И все же Рейенис сомневался.  
Он оказался в месте, которое видел не впервые. Попытался представить что-то, связывающее с Эдеей, что-то, что само выплыло бы из глубин памяти. И оказался здесь.  
Белые стены операционной. Той самой, где его превратили в чудовище. Почему память привела именно сюда? Хотя, пожалуй, это было единственное место, которое он помнил...  
Вот стол, где он лежал тогда, скованный и беспомощный. Темная Владычица стояла над ним. Сжимала его руку. Она что-то говорила. Слова были такими привычными, знакомыми. Но он никак не мог вспомнить. А до этого... Что же было до этого?  
Ее лицо тогда было жестким, сосредоточенным. Она хмурилась, поджимала губы. И все равно оставалась невероятно красивой.  
Рейенис пошатнулся и ухватился за стол. Воспоминания полезли в голову резко и внезапно, наплывом.  
— Я смогу чувствовать! — яростно кричал он на отца. — Ты скрыл это от меня!  
— Какая разница? — раздраженно отозвался Айерен. Он просто не посчитал нужным сказать.  
Айерен... Он был с Айереном. Как же Эдея добралась до него?  
Слова... Те слова, которые она сказала, держа его за руку, когда он лежал на операционном столе...  
— Он повредил твой разум. Мне пришлось сделать это с тобой.  
Рейенис сполз на пол, вцепляясь себе в волосы.  
— Скоро все будет как раньше. Я убью его. Ты снова станешь собой.  
Она улыбнулась... Улыбнулась...  
— Кто здесь? — заставил вздрогнуть незнакомый голос.  
Заслышав приближающиеся шаги, Рейенис вскочил и кинулся бежать — прочь по коридору, куда глаза глядят. Трофейный бластер все еще был при нем. Магию же в такой ситуации сотворить было бы крайне сложно.  
— Нарушитель, — раздалось из чьей-то рации поблизости. — Задержать.  
Рейенис развернулся и побежал в другую сторону. Чтобы хоть немного оттянуть момент, когда его схватят. Он пришел сюда затем, чтобы наконец встретиться с Эдеей, но страх был сильнее этого желания.  
Его все же схватили. Отобрали оружие, скрутили и, кажется, вырубили. Во всяком случае, после короткого провала Рейенис обнаружил себя прикованным к стулу. Все шло несколько не так...  
— Ты кто такой? — спросил один из солдат, грубо хватая его за подбородок.  
— Я должен увидеть Темную Владычицу, — мрачно произнес Рейенис.  
Он не слишком надеялся, что к нему прислушаются. Так и оказалось — солдат попросту расхохотался.  
— Что ты тут разнюхивал? Кто тебя подослал?  
— Я пришел к ней, — не сдавался Рейенис. — И буду говорить с ней.  
То, что он киборг, солдаты выяснили довольно скоро. Эта информация ни о чем им не говорила — убедившись, что на него не действуют обычные пытки, они просто начали применять другие. Умереть здесь, от лап тупых солдат, не входило в его планы. Боль мешала сосредоточиться. С другой стороны...  
Магии сейчас не нужен был разум — ей было достаточно боли. Страха, ярости, надежды. Оковы разлетелись на осколки. Схватив электрошок, которым его пытали, Рейенис ударил ближайшего к нему солдата. Второй попытался выхватить бластер, но прежде Рейенис оторвал ему голову, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Боль не стихала, требуя выхода наружу. Создавая маленький апокалипсис.  
Рейенис сделал пару шагов, пытаясь убраться отсюда, но рухнул на пол, обессиленный и измученный. Лучше бы он дожидался посланников Эдеи, чем сам угодил к ним в лапы. Так глупо и бессмысленно. У тех был приказ доставить его Эдее. Эти хотели просто убить его.  
От боли он отключился. Когда очнулся, перед глазами возник смутно знакомый потолок. Уже не те жуткие помещения — комфортабельная и уютная комната. Просторная и роскошная. Он лежал на кровати с балдахином. Мягкой и удобной кровати. Что ж, по крайней мере, обстановка не располагала к пыткам... Это уже было хорошо.  
— Тебе больно? — донесся до ушей голос, заставивший дрожь пробежать по телу. Это она...  
Эдея. Она подошла и присела рядом, ласково касаясь его щеки. Поправляя спавшие на лоб волосы. Она слегка улыбалась — как-то печально и болезненно.  
— Что тебе от меня надо?! — выпалил Рейенис прежде, чем успел подумать. — Камень?! Это та драгоценность, которая тебе нужна?! За которой ты охотишься?!  
Эдея сначала взглянула на него изумленно, а потом на ее лицо вернулось прежнее выражение. Только улыбка стала чуть ярче и облегченней.  
— Ты мое самое ценное сокровище, — улыбнулась она, погладив его по груди.  
Ее рука добралась до шрама. Коготь вспорол кожу, чтобы достигнуть кристалла. Рейенис поморщился от легкой боли — после пережитых пыток она казалась смехотворной.  
— Что это такое? — спросил он уже спокойнее. — Объясни мне.  
Ответ поразил его до глубины души.  
— Твоя память. Настоящая память.  
— Что значит... настоящая?  
Хотел ли он вообще это знать?  
Эдея вздохнула, слегка нахмурившись.  
— Твой отец... переписал твои воспоминания. Ты сейчас не должен помнить вообще ничего — я позаботилась об этом. Но ты не сможешь вспомнить свое настоящее прошлое. Оно здесь.  
— Как я могу... в это верить? — отчаянно проговорил Рейенис, ощущая себя вконец потерянным. — Как такое возможно? Зачем?  
— Ты был счастлив. Ты любил меня. А он... Он просто человек, потерявший семью и зациклившийся на этом. Есть... устройство, способное вмешиваться в сознание человека. Менять его воспоминания. Поэтому я сделала тебя таким. Сознание киборга защитить проще. Теперь он не сможет снова проделать это с тобой. Но я не успела... Не успела вернуть тебе воспоминания. Ты сбежал. Я так беспокоилась...  
Все это было слишком.  
И все же... Он пришел сюда за ответами. Ответы ждали его здесь — лежали на ее ладони.  
— Я хочу вспомнить, — решительно заявил он, хватая ее за запястье. — Дай мне вспомнить.  
Одним движением Эдея разломила кристалл пополам. Полезла ему в голову, как не так давно Азариас. Достала оттуда какие-то проводки и подключила к ним кристалл. А потом Рейенис провалился в подобие сна. Странного и невероятного сна. Полного живого, клокочущего счастья. Полного нежной и всеобъемлющей любви.

Эдея держала на руках младенца. Десятки взглядов были обращены на нее. Айерен стоял среди людей, окруживших ее, и не двигался с места. Не смел тягаться с величайшей волшебницей.  
— Он полюбит меня, — улыбнулась она, с нежностью взглянув на ребенка. — Он будет называть меня мамой.  
Айерен был в ярости. Но по-прежнему не предпринимал ничего.  
Она переместилась прочь от него, вернувшись в свои владения. Неся с собой такого долгожданного сына. Присела на кровать, прижимая его к груди. Ребенок родился считанные дни назад — такой маленький, хрупкий, беспомощный. Он не заливался плачем — напротив, смотрел на женщину изучающе, с каким-то удивлением в больших серо-голубых глазах. Как будто без слов спрашивал: «Ты моя мама?». Эдея ослабила тугие пеленки, в которые он был завернут, и сбросила на пол, затолкав сапогом под кровать. Малыш потянул к ней ручки — неумело, неловко, пытаясь ухватить за волосы или колье.  
— Ты такой милый, — улыбнулась Эдея, чмокнув его в пухлую щечку.  
Маленький Рейенис все-таки нашарил ручкой колье и, крепко ухватив его, рванул с такой силой, что оно разлетелось по полу на осколки. Эдея засмеялась, жестом руки творя магию — убирая с себя все украшения.  
— Скоро ты подрастешь и сможешь обнять мамочку, — проворковала она, укладывая его на кровать.  
Младенец неожиданно захныкал.  
— Что такое? — всполошилась Эдея. — Кушать хочешь?  
Ответить малыш не мог. Женщина решила попытаться накормить его. Она улеглась рядом и, устроившись поудобней, дала ему грудь. Нашарив губами сосок, Рейенис успокоился и довольно принялся есть. Спустя полчаса он уже крепко спал безмятежным сном. Такой маленький, такой беззащитный... Она полюбила его с первой секунды.  
Она не рассказывала Рейенису ни о его рождении, ни о настоящих родителях. До тех пор, пока он сам не спросил.  
— Я был у тебя в животике, мама? — поинтересовался он однажды, когда они лежали в обнимку.  
Эдея отложила книгу, которую читала ему, и коснулась рукой его волос, пройдясь по ним легким поглаживанием.  
— Я не рожала тебя. Тебя родила другая женщина.  
— Тогда как я попал к тебе? Ведь дети появляются у людей, только если их рожают...  
— Нет, — улыбнулась Эдея. — Иногда находят ребенка и забирают себе, если он понравился. Так ты появился у меня.  
— Я тебе понравился? — впечатлился Рейенис и, кажется, остался доволен.  
Он прижался к ней, утыкаясь ей в волосы и счастливо улыбаясь. Мама выбрала из всех детей именно его — значит, он был для нее особенным.  
Он был ее Темным Рыцарем. Тенью. Сильнейшим магом. Преданным, могущественным, счастливым. Он любил то, кем он был. Но в жизни его снова появился отец...  
Эдея восседала на троне. Рейенис поднялся по лестнице на возвышение, пройдя мимо стражей, и опустился к ее ногам, встав на колени. Бросив голову мятежника к подножию ее трона, он подался вперед и прикоснулся губами к ее колену. А после поцеловал ей руку.  
— Я выполнил твой приказ, мама, — хрипло проговорил он, не поднимая на нее глаз.  
Эдея потрепала его по волосам.  
— Сынуля сегодня хороший мальчик. Сынуля заслужил награду.  
Она откинула полы своего платья, обнажая перед его лицом свои прелести. Когда Рейенис принялся старательно удовлетворять ее, а она запустила пальцы ему в волосы и слегка выгнулась, запрокидывая голову, Айерен не выдержал и кинулся вперед, подавая своим солдатам сигнал к нападению.  
Рейенис среагировал мгновенно — вскочил, встав между матерью и отцом, оттесняя его мечом и не позволяя приблизиться. Облизал губы, глядя ему прямо в глаза — без стыда и страха.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — зашипел Айерен. — Она издевается над тобой! Я хочу как лучше для тебя!  
— Ты не спросил меня, чего хочу я.  
— Ты не можешь знать, как для тебя лучше! Тебе промыли мозги!  
Рейенис усмехнулся. Весь этот план — выдать себя за солдат имперской армии, чтобы проникнуть сюда... Что, все это была ради него? Надо же, какая честь...  
— Это твой отец, — разъяснила Эдея, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
Рейенис воззрился на Айерена с тем же удивлением, с которым когда-то впервые смотрел на нее. Все такой же маленький милый мальчик. Открытый, веселый, с задорной улыбкой. Ее. Только ее.  
— Твоя мать погибла в тот день! — с яростью зарычал Айерен. — Из-за нее!  
— Она моя мать, — без тени сомнений ответил Рейенис. — Если она прикажет, я тебя убью.  
Решив, что от сына ничего не удастся добиться, Айерен будто бы невзначай поправил ворот. В тот же миг Рейенис ощутил невероятную слабость в теле. Эдея вскочила с трона, чтобы кинуться к нему, но рухнула на пол, не сумев удержаться на ногах. Ее невероятно сильное сознание сложно было отравить так просто. Рейенис же лежал без чувств.  
— Я убью тебя, — пообещал Айерен, вытаскивая из-за пазухи устройство, которое сотворило с ними это. — Пусть не сейчас, но когда-нибудь я найду способ. А пока почувствуй себя на моем месте. Почувствуй себя слабой и беспомощной. Ничего не способной сделать, когда кто-то отбирает твоего сына.  
Он забрал Рейениса и оставил устройство, запрограммированное самоуничтожиться через некоторое время. Пока оно было включено — он мог иметь гарантию, что Эдея не последует за ним.

— Ты все вспомнил? — слегка печально спросила Эдея, убирая волосы с его лба.  
Рейенис долго молчал, прежде чем ответить. Слишком сумбурные, невнятные мысли роились в голове.  
— Да.  
— Что он с тобой сделал? Ты провел у него в плену два года. Какую боль он причинил тебе?  
Два года... Черт побери, два года... Он снова жалел, что не может плакать. Этот безумный моральный урод отобрал у него два года жизни.  
— Ты не смотрела эти записи?  
— Я не успела. У меня было мало времени.  
Это уж точно...  
Рейенис потянулся к ней, и она сама подалась ему навстречу, заключая его в объятия.  
— Откуда он знает так много? — шепнул он ей на ухо, зарываясь лицом в шелковистые волосы. — Кто дает ему оружие, которое работает против нас?  
Волосы... Ее волосы. От вершины ее лба теперь шла густая седая прядь, переплетающаяся с черными. Почти одного оттенка с ее бледной кожей. Рейенис огладил ее щеку, губы. Поцеловал их. Он вернулся домой...  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещала Эдея, накрывая ладонью его руку. — Теперь мы снова вместе.  
Она изменилась за эти два года. Он тоже. Его волосы — до этого коротко подстриженные — успели отрасти ниже лопаток. Его нынешнее тело внешне повторяло настоящее, со всеми произошедшими изменениями. Только память, уничтоженная отцом, наконец вернулась. Как же прекрасно было снова осознавать себя собой...  
Эдея прилегла на него, отвечая на жаркие, жадные поцелуи. Член — черт знает, как это было возможно — мгновенно встал от ощущения близости ее тела.  
— Тебя кто-нибудь трахал за эти два года? — вкрадчиво зашептала Эдея, обжигая Рейенису ухо своим дыханием.  
Тот сглотнул и зажмурился, шумно выдохнув.  
— Ну же, отвечай, — потребовала женщина, водя когтем по его щеке.  
От легкого шлепка по ней Рейенис вздрогнул.  
— Я... не помнил тебя...  
Следующий шлепок оказался в разы болезненней.  
— Я спрашивала не об этом.  
— Да, — выпалил Рейенис, пряча лицо в подушку. — Да, я трахался.  
— Тебе понравилось?  
— Он мне... просто друг, — попытался оправдаться маг. — Мы друг друга даже не любим... Он просто мне помог... Поддержал, приютил, помог разобраться в себе... Я мог на него положиться...  
Он ожидал нового удара, но Эдея вдруг смягчилась и растянула губы в улыбке.  
— Тебе пока и так досталось, мой мальчик, — проворковала она и потерлась об него как кошка. — Отложим твое наказание на потом.  
Рейенис осмелился повернуться к ней лицом. Из-за всего этого — ее властности, красоты, нежной жесткости — он давно уже изнемогал от неудовлетворенного желания.  
— Я хочу тебя, мама, — робко выдавил он, ощущая, как она трется об него бедрами. — Пожалуйста... Я так долго тебя не чувствовал...  
Эдея смилостивилась над ним и, откинув назад полы платья, села на его член, принимаясь скользить на нем. Рейенис застонал, цепляясь за простыни. Иногда она замирала на несколько мгновений, не позволяя ему кончить. И с наслаждением вслушивалась в жалобные, молящие стоны.  
— У тебя там так горячо, когда ты возбуждена... — выдохнул Рейенис, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас — вряд ли ей бы это понравилось.  
Эдея усмехнулась и покровительственно похлопала его по щеке.  
— Кажется, тебя здорово разбаловали за эти два года. Придется снова тебя воспитывать.  
— Я просто... — хныкнул Рейенис, но Эдея снова двинула бедрами, и он все же кончил против воли. Слишком уж было горячо и сладко. Слишком давно он не видел мать...  
— Какой нехороший мальчик, — покачала головой Эдея. — Не дал мамочке кончить.  
Она встала с него, поправляя юбку. Провела рукой между ног, собирая их смешавшиеся соки. И прикоснулась пальцами к его губам. Рейенис обхватил их и принялся старательно посасывать.  
— Я больше не буду, — пообещал он, когда она отстранилась.  
Эдея усмехнулась, тряхнув волосами. Они спутались, растрепались в порыве страсти, делая ее еще привлекательней. Отец совершил ужасный поступок, заставив ее бояться. Бояться ту, кого он так самозабвенно любил...  
Он никогда не боялся. Ожидая удара, лишь замирал в предвкушении, и все его существо наполнялось жгучей преданностью, покорностью и доверием. Эдея никогда не была с ним жестока. Никогда не причиняла душевную боль. Не шла против его воли. Она никогда не переходила границы. А если бы, все же, это случилось, ему достаточно было бы просто произнести стоп-слово. Такого не случалось еще ни разу и — Рейенис был уверен — не случилось бы и впредь.  
Им обоим нравилось вести эту игру, ни от кого ее не скрывая. Наполовину всерьез.  
— Перевернись, — скомандовала Эдея.  
Рейенис послушно лег на живот. Он догадывался, что его теперь ждет, и нервно кусал губы в предвкушении. Эдея шлепнула его по ягодице, заставив вздрогнуть, и нависла над ним, пристраиваясь к нему сзади.  
— Мама, у меня давно этого не было, — жалобно проскулил он, подаваясь ей навстречу.  
— Мамочка будет нежной, — пообещала Эдея, погладив его по спине.  
Она умела смешивать нежность с жесткостью. Ее ласки в любой момент могли прерваться ударом. От этого замирало сердце и перехватывало дыхание. Хоть сейчас он и не мог дышать, в близости с ней он совершенно забывал об этом.  
— Ты сделала мое тело способным трахаться, — не сдержавшись, усмехнулся он. За что тут же получил звонкий шлепок по ягодице.  
Ее член, только что созданный магией, погрузился внутрь его искусственного тела. В этом была какая-то ирония. Рейенис не успел обдумать это — частые, резкие движения выбили из головы все мысли, оставив лишь легкую боль, смешанную с наслаждением. Боль придавала ощущениям особую остроту.  
— Мама, — позвал он, когда, насытившись друг другом, они лежали, обнявшись. — У меня идет кровь. И я могу кончать спермой... Я хочу плакать, мама. Верни мне способность плакать.  
Эдея улыбнулась и взмахнула рукой, творя магию. Рейенис уткнулся в ее теплые обнаженные груди и разрыдался, давая волю эмоциям. Сколь же долго он не мог этого себе позволить... Сразу стало намного легче. Мама нежно гладила его по волосам, крепко прижимая к себе.  
Оба они твердо знали одно — больше она никому не позволила бы его у себя забрать.


	5. Глава 4. Грань

Последнее, что помнил Рейенис — как он потерял сознание в тронном зале. Теперь же, очнувшись, он обнаружил себя совсем в другом месте.  
Это была комната. Маленькая неуютная комната. Белые стены, решетки на окнах. Он был пристегнут к кровати ремнями. Психбольница? Или что-то вроде того?  
Магия почему-то не действовала. Что глушило ее — Рейенис не понимал. Такое он видел впервые.  
Эдея не знала, где он — иначе уже пришла бы за ним. Даже она не смогла защитить его. Он не готов был смириться, но ощущал, что любая борьба бесполезна. Конечно, ему все же могло повезти...  
Отец вошел в комнату — похоже, увидел, что он очнулся, со скрытой камеры. Остановился напротив, глядя на него с какой-то презрительной брезгливостью, как на нечто грязное и омерзительное.  
— Что тебе надо? — мрачно спросил Рейенис.  
— Я пытаюсь спасти тебя, — высокомерно сообщил Айерен.  
Разговаривать с ним было бесполезно. Он был убежден, что поступает правильно. Не стоило даже пытаться.  
— Я освобожу тебя, если пообещаешь вести себя хорошо.  
Рейенис кивнул. Бежать все равно было некуда. Без магии он добежал бы максимум до ближайшего поста, где его тут же скрутили бы солдаты. А лежать вот так и дальше из-за упрямства было бы глупо.  
— Почему ты позволил с собой такое сделать?  
Рейенис сел на кровати, разминая затекшие мышцы. И невольно усмехнулся, проследив направление его взгляда. Отец с отвращением смотрел на пирсинг у него в сосках.  
— Ей нравится, когда мне больно, — ответил он, с наслаждением взглянув прямо в его перекосившееся лицо.  
— Расскажи мне, что она делала с тобой.  
— Зачем? Хочешь на это передернуть?  
Отец ожидаемо ударил за столь дерзкий ответ.  
— Нравится?! — зашипел он, хватая сына за плечи.  
— Нет конечно, — хмыкнул Рейенис, продолжая над ним издеваться. — Ты же не секс-бомба с четвертым размером груди.  
— Я сделаю тебя нормальным, — прорычал Айерен, толкая его на кровать и отстраняясь. — И ты все мне расскажешь. А не захочешь — заставлю.  
— Цель оправдывает средства, да?  
Отец не ответил. Взбешенный, он удалился прочь ни с чем. Рейенис подошел к окну и огляделся. Напротив была лишь глухая стена. Приникнув к стеклу, он также не смог увидеть ничего, кроме нее. Что ж... Пусть так. Будто он ожидал чего-то иного.  
Он вернулся на кровать и улегся обратно, закинув руки за голову. Надежда была лишь на Эдею. Найдет ли она его? Спасет ли? Магии здесь почему-то нет, а армия у отца организована ничуть не хуже. Он не один год готовился к этому. И ради чего?  
Рейенис облизнулся, вспоминая ее вкус, который не так давно ощущал. Хотелось прижаться к ней, прильнуть к ее груди. Чтобы она погладила, приласкала. Почувствовать ее тепло и заботу. А не торчать здесь, бессмысленно упуская время.  
Он любил каждый миг своей жизни. Каждый счастливый миг. И тратить эти мгновения так... Было настоящей пыткой.  
Он пытался хотя бы думать о ней. Вспоминать время, проведенное вместе. В памяти всплывали события, которые заставляли улыбаться. У него было прекрасное детство. Прекрасная юность. Он вырос счастливым и любимым. Через пару недель ему должно было исполниться двадцать восемь лет.  
Обычно он проводил этот день так же, как и другие. Эдее не нужно было праздничных дат, чтобы порадовать его. В детстве она ужасно баловала его. Она всегда относилась к нему как к равному. С самого начала. Не заставляла делать то, что она хочет. Ему было позволено все, пока это не угрожало напрямую его жизни.  
Рейенис издал непроизвольный смешок, вспомнив, как обожал проказничать в детстве. Чего он только ни делал... Однажды Эдея обнаружила, как он бегает по саду, стреляя по детворе из рогатки, сделанной из ее любимых стрингов. Тогда его даже не ругали. Эдею только умиляли все его проказы. Она ловила его, с визгом убегающего, и принималась тискать, а он верещал, хохоча, и дрыгал ножками. Она никогда не повышала на него голос. Никогда ни за что не винила. И если он видел, что расстраивает ее — он больше не повторял своих проступков. Он хотел радовать ее. Чтобы она улыбалась, чтобы была веселой и счастливой. Она относилась к нему так же, стараясь никогда не огорчать его.  
Разве этот психованный садист, назвавшийся его отцом, относился бы к нему так же? Расти Рейенис с ним, его ждало бы детство, полное насилия и контроля. Только бы Эдея нашла его теперь...  
Рейенис ласкал свой член, думая о том, как она терлась об него грудями, сжимала ими, доводя до оргазма. Он кончил как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату снова зашел отец. Уже вечерело, и в полумраке сын не разглядел выражения его лица. Жаль — пожалуй, это изрядно позабавило бы.  
Следом за отцом вошли другие люди. Рейенис привстал, ощутив беспокойство, но его тут же прижали к кровати, обездвиживая, и пристегнули ремнями.  
Все происходило молча. Только истошный вопль, который Рейенис даже не пытался сдержать, разрезал тишину, когда в кожу врезался скальпель, безжалостно лишив его гениталий.

Теперь он лежал в теплых объятиях Эдеи и вспоминал об этом с содроганием. Что она ощущала, найдя его в таком состоянии? Без памяти, избитого, искалеченного, жалкого? Наверное, ее сердце разрывалось от боли. А потом она снова потеряла его...  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул он, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы.  
Ему было страшно.  
Эдея с нежностью погладила его, крепче прижимая к себе. Им обоим было больно от того, что они пережили.  
— Он сделал это со мной сразу, — глухо проговорил Рейенис. — Я ни с кем не спал, пока был у него в плену...  
— Тебя не насиловали? — спросила Эдея, помедлив.  
— Нет. Только били и накачивали всякой дрянью. Даже благодаря твоему кристаллу я мало что помню о тех днях, потому что почти все время ничего не соображал. Отчетливо помню только первый день. Потом все как в тумане.  
Эдея поцеловала в лоб, задержав губы на коже на мгновение. Как же хорошо, что все это закончилось... Что они снова были вместе...  
Рейенис скользнул рукой по ее животу к груди, сжимая ее в ладони и слегка поглаживая сосок большим пальцем.  
— Помнишь, у меня был пирсинг?  
Эдея слегка улыбнулась, сдвигая его руку и прижимая к своему сердцу.  
— Хочешь снова?  
— Пусть это будет мое наказание за то, что я трахался с другим.  
В принадлежности ей он находил покой и гармонию. Пожалуй, здесь не слишком подходило слово «раб» — слишком уж сильным и своенравным он был для раба. Раба не спрашивали, чего он хочет. Он был Темным Рыцарем, принадлежащим Темной Владычице. Он служил ей, но оставался личностью. Яркой, жизнерадостной личностью. Могущественным магом. Стал ее тенью, ее правой рукой. Ее верным телохранителем. Ее приказы не подвергались сомнению. Она никогда не оказывалась неправа. Она не распоряжалась им, как вещью. Напротив — относилась бережно, с любовью и вниманием.  
Их БДСМ-отношения начались довольно забавно — Рейенис до сих пор был благодарен тому дерзкому чиновнику, который однажды, не стерпев его выкрутасов, сорвался и раздраженно посоветовал Эдее всыпать ему как следует. Потом они вместе посмеялись над этим, но Рейенис, будучи любопытным подростком, решился попросить действительно «всыпать» ему, чтобы узнать, каково это.  
Первый раз был незабываем. Эдея уложила его к себе на колени — несмотря на всю их близость и доверие, он все равно испытал какое-то странное смущение — и оголила его холеную попку, которую он тут же непроизвольно сжал. Было стыдно и, пожалуй, слегка унизительно — но унижение почему-то было сладостно-приятным. От шлепков — больше возбуждающих, чем болезненных — он тихо вскрикивал и постанывал, вздрагивая и ерзая на ее коленях. Член уперся между ее бедер и набухал все больше. Это не укрылось от ее глаз.  
— Ути мой маленький, — умилилась Эдея, растянув губы в улыбке, и потискала его отшлепанную попку, заставив жалобно захныкать. — Хочешь, чтобы мамочка помогла тебе кончить?  
Рейенис кивнул.  
— Тогда заслужи.  
Она отстранила его и раздвинула ноги, приглашая испробовать себя. Рейенис припал к ее лону, принимаясь старательно ласкать ртом, доставляя ей удовольствие. Секс у них был уже не впервые — однако тот раз был действительно особенным. Таких ярких, ни на что не похожих ощущений он не испытывал до этого никогда.  
С тех пор их «игра» продолжалась, становясь все увлекательнее, и вскоре стала приятной повседневностью, выставленной напоказ. Ублажать мать под взорами десятков глаз было просто невероятно. Она как будто показывала ему его место, обозначала при всех его положение. Теперь, вспоминая об этом, он вспоминал тот день, когда они расстались. Тот день, когда все это разрушил Айерен.  
Сейчас они нежились в объятиях друг друга. Снова, как раньше. Как два года назад. Теперь ему было тридцать. У него было киборгизированное тело. У нее — седая прядь в волосах.  
— Когда я ничего не помнил, — тихо произнес Рейенис, заглядывая ей в глаза, — магия как будто... Она слушалась меня, но... с задержкой. Потому что я не был уверен своих решениях.  
— Теперь ты уверен?  
— Теперь да.  
Их губы встретились в поцелуе. Его рука все еще лежала на ее груди. Он чувствовал биение ее сердца. У него теперь не было сердца. Внезапно от этого осознания снова потянуло заплакать. Эдея, заметив его состояние, что-то утешающе зашептала на ухо, с нежностью погладив по волосам. Она всегда была с ним такой доброй и ласковой... Строгой, когда ему хотелось.  
— Все закончилось, — шепнула она, обнимая его. — Скоро твоего отца найдут и схватят. Он больше не причинит тебе боль, обещаю. Тебе больше никто не причинит боль.  
Ночь в ее объятиях была безмятежной и тихой. Утром он проснулся выспавшимся, полным сил и удивительно счастливым. Даже страхи будто бы отступили. А может, просто затаились до поры.  
Она уже проснулась и смотрела на него, любуясь, с затаенной улыбкой на губах. Как всегда. Как раньше.  
— Почему я могу спать? — спросил он, обменявшись с ней поцелуями.  
— Потому что я люблю видеть тебя спящим, — улыбнулась Эдея. — Ты такой милый, когда спишь.  
Рейенис усмехнулся. Примерно такого ответа он и ждал.  
— Ты сохранила мне волосы.  
— Если хочешь, можешь отрезать их, как было. Я решила, что ты должен сам выбирать.  
— Пусть остаются, — сонно улыбнулся Рейенис, утыкаясь ей в шею. Он уже привык по утрам собирать их в хвост.  
Эдея погладила его по спине, скользнув рукой ниже. Она всегда любила ласкать его по утрам — сейчас это было особенно приятно. Ее прикосновения — нежные, чувственные — больше походили на ласки матери, чем любовницы. В них была какая-то особенная эротичность.  
— Что ты делала эти два года? — спросил Рейенис, заглянув ей в глаза.  
Эдея печально улыбнулась.  
— Они пролетели как один бесконечный миг.  
Как же мучительно ей давалась каждая секунда в осознании, что его похитили и пытают. И как же больно, должно быть, ей было, когда она наконец нашла его...  
— Нет! — заорал он тогда, забившись в угол своей тесной камеры, едва она зашла к нему. — Я не буду, не буду больше твоим рабом!  
Она хотела броситься к нему, но замерла на месте. Ее мальчик не узнал ее. Не вспомнил. Испугался. Ее избитый, искалеченный мальчик... Она даже не могла утешить его теперь.  
— Схватите его, — приказала она напряженно-спокойным голосом. Так, как будто ей было все равно.  
— Нет! — рыдал Рейенис. — Нет!  
Когда к нему двинулись солдаты, он вскочил и вцепился в горло Эдее, с ненавистью принимаясь ее душить. Его тут же оттащили.  
— Ведите его на корабль, — велела Эдея глухо и бесцветно. — И если у него окажется больше повреждений, чем сейчас, поплатитесь вы все.  
Увести его, отчаянно сопротивляющегося, применив минимум силы, было почти нереально, но солдаты справились. Не подчиниться Эдее не решался никто.  
Теперь она могла его утешить. Наконец могла. Он лежал, уткнувшись ей в грудь, такой доверчивый и беззащитный. Как маленький мальчик, которого она усыновила годы назад.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал он. — Должно быть, тебе было невероятно больно... Мне стыдно за то, каким я был с тобой тогда...  
— Это не твоя вина, — успокоила Эдея, бережно погладив. — Тебе самому было больно. Ты сам пострадал от этого.  
— Накажи меня.  
— Не сейчас.  
Он потерся об нее щекой, как котенок. Эдея с нежностью улыбнулась и потискала его за щечку, как маленького. Рейенис поцеловал ее руку и снова уткнулся куда-то в шею, как будто хотел спрятаться в ее объятиях от всех бед.  
— Ты никогда не была со мной жестока.  
— Как и ты со мной.  
— Иногда я заслуживаю этого.  
Эдея слегка отстранилась и, подцепив пальцами его подбородок, заставила посмотреть себе в глаза. Ее взгляд был серьезен, а брови нахмурены. Рейенис ощутил страх и раскаяние от того, что необдуманными словами мог причинить ей боль.  
— Прости, — выпалил он, зажмуриваясь. — Прости, я... После всего этого... После отца... Я забыл, каково это — быть любимым таким, какой ты есть...  
— Кажется, тебя все-таки следует наказать, — строго произнесла Эдея.  
Рейенис расслабился, отдаваясь в ее власть. После этого ему точно стало бы легче.  
Сначала она проколола ему соски. Вдела в проколы колечки. Соединила их цепочкой. Сейчас, когда он лежал, боль ощущалась меньше, чем если бы она приказала встать. Ему это еще предстояло... Теперь же она принялась за его член. Рейенис вздрогнул и вцепился в одеяло, но не двинулся. Такое она проделывала с ним впервые. За членом пришла очередь языка. Закончив, она провела над ним ладонью, исцеляя ранки и убирая боль.  
— Сядь, — скомандовала она властно.  
Рейенис исполнил приказ. Эдея завела руки ему за спину и сковала их цепью.  
— На колени.  
Рейенис перебрался на жесткий пол с мягкой уютной кровати. Послушно опустился на колени. Эдея пристегнула цепочку к колечку в его стоящем члене. А другой ее конец — к колечку в языке.  
Черт знает, сколько он просидел так, только и думая о том, как бы ненароком не пошевелиться. Но даже когда это наказание закончилось, Эдея так и не освободила его от кандалов.  
Она усадила его на стул, а сама уселась сверху и направила в себя его член. В мягкую, тесную теплоту, ощутив которую, он тут же сладко застонал и подался навстречу. Он не мог коснуться ее мягких и тяжелых грудей, хотя они были прямо у него перед глазами. Очень хотелось обнять ее, прижать к себе, ощутить всем телом. Он сейчас был лишь игрушкой для ее удовольствия. Она так и не позволила ему к себе прикоснуться. Двигаясь то грациозно и плавно, то быстро и яростно, она привела его к вершине, заставив почти потерять сознание от этого мучительного жара.  
— Впредь думай о том, что ты говоришь, — усмехнулась она вполне удовлетворенно, когда кандалы исчезли с его запястий.  
Рейенис не сразу смог встать со стула — слишком уж долго она терзала его, останавливая на грани и не давая кончить. Она напомнила ему о главном — он все еще был любим. Все еще стоял для нее на первом месте. Эти два года ничего не изменили в их отношениях. Она все еще помогала ему балансировать на грани боли и удовольствия. А он все еще этого хотел.


	6. Глава 5. Власть страха

Рейенис еще из коридора услышал звуки рояля. Такие плавные, мелодичные, глубокие, слегка печальные. Когда Эдея играла ему в детстве, ее мелодии звучали несколько иначе. Она и сама стала печальнее теперь.  
Когда он вошел, ведя за собой Азариаса, Эдея даже не сразу заметила их, полностью уйдя в себя и растворившись в музыке. Только доиграв, она обратила на них внимание.  
— Ты присматривал за моим сыном, — улыбнулась она, поприветствовав Азариаса. — Я благодарна за это.  
Рейенис залюбовался ее видом. Ее соблазнительными ногами, едва прикрытыми полами длинного платья с разрезом от бедра. Упругими грудями, затянутыми в плен тесного корсета. Их одежда всегда затрудняла, стесняла движения. В этом была своя особая прелесть. Это ничуть не мешало, зато дарило невообразимое наслаждение.  
Ее волосы водопадом струились по плечам. Пряди перемешивались цветами. Седая прядь придавала Эдее какую-то особенную прелесть. Напоминала о том, насколько он дорог ей. Насколько сильна ее любовь.  
У Рейениса впервые в жизни появился друг — и он просто не мог не представить его матери. Азариас обещал погостить у них немного, а потом возвратиться обратно к себе. Эдея побыла с ними недолго — ее вскоре заняли государственные дела. Им было что обсудить — Рейенис наконец мог рассказать хоть что-то о себе.  
— Ты уверен, что все это та правда, которую ты искал? — озадачил Азариас, когда он закончил рассказ. — Уверен, что тебя снова не наебали?  
— Мне нравится эта правда, — задумавшись на мгновение, ответил Рейенис. — Я хочу, чтобы это было правдой. Я чувствую себя счастливым рядом с Эдеей. Очень счастливым. Хочу провести с этим чувством все свои последующие дни до конца жизни.  
— Рад за тебя, — хмыкнул друг.  
Все так же равнодушно, как раньше. Он не относился к Эдее предвзято. Не ненавидел ее. Его вполне удовлетворил такой ответ. И больше они об этом не говорили.

Вечером Рейенис устало завалился на кровать, придя к ней в покои. Эдея, улыбнувшись, с нежностью погладила его.  
— Извини, я ничего не чувствую, — виновато отозвался Рейенис, поднимаясь. — Мы с Азариасом довольно экстремально провели день, и я, похоже, повредил какие-то микросхемы...  
— Сейчас починю, — улыбнулась Эдея, потрепав его за щечку.  
Рейенис только тяжело вздохнул, когда ему уже привычно вынули глаз из глазницы. Теперь за все в его организме отвечали микросхемы, проводки и связи между ними. За восприятия, чувства, эмоции. Задумываться об этом было как-то жутковато.  
— У меня есть душа? — вылетело раньше, чем он понял, что боится узнать ответ.  
— Душа? — слегка удивилась Эдея. — Почему ты задаешь такие вопросы?  
— Потому что я этого не знаю.  
— Тело — это просто приемник, — улыбнулась женщина, глядя на него с нежностью, как мать на нерадивое дитя. — Передатчик находится не здесь.  
— Но когда делают такие операции... — сбивчиво начал Рейенис, пытаясь разобраться.  
— Да, недостаточно просто скопировать личность и перенести в корпус киборга. Это будет лишь суррогат, жалкая замена. Другой человек. Твоя душа — это то, что остается, если убрать все остальное. Это нечто неосязаемое, необъяснимое. То, что делает тебя именно тобой. Душа позволяет тебе чувствовать. Ты не почувствуешь того, что произойдет с твоей полной копией. Потому что у нее своя душа.  
— Но это значит...  
— Я сама сделала твое новое тело приемником для твоей души. Я могу это. Ты такой один во всей Вселенной. Искусственный, но при этом по-настоящему живой.  
Она как раз закончила починку, и Рейенис уткнулся ей в плечо, пытаясь осмыслить все это. Эдея погладила его по волосам и прижала к себе.  
— Я люблю тебя, мама, — прошептал он, ощутив внезапный порыв сказать это.  
Эдея вовлекла его в долгий, полный нежной глубины поцелуй. Он с трепетом отдавался во власть ее мягких упругих губ. Ее скользкого языка, обвивающегося вокруг его. Ее клыков, слегка прикусывающих губы. Властная, страстная, всесильная... Его богиня. Его госпожа.  
Засыпая в ее объятиях, Рейенис вспоминал, как точно так же прибегал к ней в детстве и, юркая под одеяло, устраивался поудобней. Прижимался к ней, ища ласки и защиты. И она гладила его, перебирала с нежностью его волосы. Она была такой родной и теплой. Всем его миром.  
Она обучила его всему, что он знал. Владению мечом — это она умела виртуозно. Ему никогда не удавалось ее победить. Каким-то общим основам об устройстве мира — только тем, что было интересно ему самому. В механизмах он разбирался крайне поверхностно, на уровне «черт, как взлетает это проклятое корыто?!» и то только потому, что без основ вождения было весьма проблематично передвигаться. Эдея знала и умела, казалось, все на свете — еще бы, черт знает, сколько ей было сотен лет — Рейенис же никогда не стремился расширять кругозор. Его вполне устраивало иметь очень отдаленное представление о тех вещах, которые прямо его не касались.  
Порой он любил уединение. Размышлять, думать обо всяком наедине с собой. Где-нибудь на природе. Но куда больше ему нравилось жить полной жизнью. Не останавливаться ни на миг.  
Бывало, они отправлялись в отдаленный дом, стоящий прямо на воде и повсюду окруженный лесом — как же там было красиво. Эдея ходила по воде и смеялась, а он, догоняя ее вплавь, мстительно брызгался и ронял ее на себя. Его магия была многим слабее.  
Они плавали на лодке. Сплетались телами в порыве страсти посреди озера. В тени деревьев. В волшебной дымке. Лазали по деревьям, срываясь с веток и плюхаясь в воду. А потом возвращались в дом, мокрые и счастливые. Садились в кровать, заворачиваясь в одеяло, и согревали друг друга. В такие моменты они говорили обо всем на свете. И ничего больше было не надо. Ничего.

В глубинах памяти сохранилось одно воспоминание. Как он, ребенок, прячась от одного неприятного субъекта, забрался маме под юбку и выглядывал оттуда, угрюмо хмурясь. Мама всегда от всех защищала и никому не давала в обиду. Ей приходилось общаться со многими неприятными людьми, но никто из них никогда не смел причинить вреда Рейенису даже в ее отсутствие. Он помнил много таких моментов, когда она как бы невзначай заботилась о нем, показывала, насколько он ей небезразличен. Насколько ее волнует его счастье. Не гнала от себя, если была занята. Не давала понять, что он лишь мешает. Она была невероятно добра и нежна к нему. Невероятно сильно любила.  
Он с детства помнил ее как гордую, статную и грациозную женщину, которая никогда не повышала голос, не выходила из себя. Вечно облаченную в облегающие платья, открытые и элегантные. Когда он, малыш, играл с ее украшениями, рвал их и портил, она лишь смеялась. Могло ли хоть что-то вывести ее из равновесия? Что было с ней, когда она его потеряла?  
Рейенис не переставал задаваться вопросом, кто и как провернул все это. Кто стоял за отцом? Кто снабжал его оружием? Зачем было все это? И чего следовало опасаться теперь?  
— Теперь мы так и будем вечно бояться, что все повторится? — высказал он свои опасения. — Мы ничего не можем с этим поделать?  
Эдея посмотрела на него слишком пристально, слишком внимательно. Как-то напряженно сощурившись. Положила руку ему на плечо, слегка огладила.  
— Есть способ найти твоего отца.  
— Как?  
— Так же, как ты попал сюда.  
Ему пришлось бы снова рискнуть оказаться неведомо где? Без защиты, без плана? Она же...  
— Разве ты позволишь мне?  
Эдея устало и печально вздохнула, зачесывая волосы назад тонкими пальцами. Видно было, что решение давалось ей с трудом.  
— Только ты можешь это сделать. Ты провел с ним много времени. Ты сможешь найти его, подумав о нем. Я не хочу запрещать тебе это. Хочу, чтобы ты сам сделал выбор. Ждать, пока он придет сюда, или самому отправиться к нему.  
Рейенис сам не знал, чего боится больше.  
— Я последую за тобой, — утешила Эдея, коснувшись его щеки. — Но мы будем только вдвоем. Пока мы не определим их местонахождение и не сообщим координаты, моя армия не сможет нам помочь.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — нервно произнес Рейенис, отстраняясь.  
Он зашагал по комнате взад-вперед, пытаясь собрать воедино множество мыслей. Хотел ли он попытаться закончить все это здесь и сейчас? Хватило ли бы у него на это сил?  
— Я все спланировала, — эхом донесся до слуха голос матери. — От тебя требуется только привести меня туда. Но ты не обязан этого делать, если не хочешь. Я тебя не заставляю.  
— Я хочу перестать бояться, — глухо проговорил Рейенис, остановившись. — Мне надоело. Я никогда раньше не испытывал страха. За последние два года я не прожил без него ни дня. Я хочу снова быть счастлив. Как раньше. С тобой. Чтобы никто не посмел снова вмешаться и все разрушить. Я больше не чувствую, что я — это я. Я словно... потерялся в этом океане страха. Я уже не чувствую себя так, как раньше. Будто какую-то часть моей личности просто уничтожили.  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещала Эдея, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и заглядывая в полные боли глаза. — Как только все это закончится, я сотру тебе память об этих годах. Ты вернешь себя, вернешь свое счастье.  
— Но ты будешь помнить.  
Рейенис провел рукой вдоль ее седой пряди и мрачно усмехнулся. Нет, это все не стереть так просто. Не сделать вид, что этого не было.  
— Когда-нибудь это перестанет иметь значение. Это будет нашей победой. Еще одним доказательством, что ничто не помешает нашему счастью и любви.  
Эдея улыбнулась, накрывая поцелуем его губы. Его руки заскользили по ее телу. Он отодвинул край платья — она слегка раздвинула ноги — и прикоснулся пальцами к ее лону — такому жаркому и завлекающему, манящему погрузиться в себя. Он пал пред нею на колени, обнял за ноги, зарылся лицом в мягкие волоски у нее в паху. Она с шумом выдохнула, опершись на стену, чтобы не упасть. Вплела пальцы в его волосы, потянула наверх. Он поднял глаза, по взгляду читая ее желания. И припал жадным ртом к ее влажному лону. Она стонала и выгибалась от его старательных, самоотверженных ласк. Никогда, никакая женщина не вызывала у него такого неудержимого желания. И никакой мужчина.  
Эдея перехватила его за волосы на затылке и потащила за собой, будто котенка. Рейенис постанывал, покорно следуя за ней, и губы сами собой расплывались в улыбке. Он облизнулся, желая как можно дольше насладиться ее вкусом. Она заволокла его в свои покои и швырнула на кровать, тут же забираясь на него сверху и прижимая его запястья к постели. Все сжималось внутри в такие моменты. Член, и до того стоявший колом, дал знать о себе импульсом наслаждения и боли. Рейенис не смел просить сейчас же трахнуть его.  
Эдея была сильнее. Духовно и физически. Он не смог бы с ней справиться в реальном бою. Но с ней он никогда не испытывал страха. В моменты, когда он замирал в ожидании удара, он едва не был готов кончить, стоило боли обжечь кожу.  
Он отдал свою жизнь в ее безраздельную власть. И не было ни дня, чтобы он пожалел об этом.  
Когда он лежал, прижавшись к ней, обессиленный от ее напора, уже засыпая, последние слова сорвались с его уст:  
— Я сделаю это.

Рейенис не помнил какого-то особого начала. Того самого первого раза. Его просто не было. Они всегда были близки. Всегда касались друг друга, ласкали, целовали. Конечно, она впервые впустила его в себя, только когда он стал достаточно взрослым, но это как-то забылось. Это не было чем-то необычным, волнующим. Просто невообразимо приятным — как и все остальные их ласки. Это было новым в какой-то мере. Но все же привычным и ожидаемым.  
Зато он хорошо помнил, как впервые попробовал ее на вкус.  
Он забрался к ней в постель и уткнулся между ног, не спрашивая разрешения. Лизнул, тут же зафыркал и стал отплевываться.  
— Не вкусно? — усмехнулась Эдея.  
— Соленое! — заявил Рейенис, сморщившись. — Я думал, она вкуснее! Она выглядит вкуснее! Как пироженка!  
Эдея засмеялась и провела рукой над своим пахом.  
— Попробуй теперь.  
Рейенис осторожно слизнул ее соки кончиком языка и взвизгнул от восторга. Его слова о пироженке мама, похоже, восприняла буквально. Он принялся лизать ее лоно, как вкуснейшее лакомство. Эдея откинулась на подушки, расслабленно прикрывая глаза и тихо постанывая. Прельстившийся сладостью Рейенис в тот вечер не раз довел ее до оргазма, а после перебрался ей на грудь и уснул. Ей нравилось смотреть на него спящего. Такого невинного, беззащитного, счастливого. Гладить его, перебирать его волосы. Заботливо согревать своим телом. Как же она любила его...  
Она могла очаровать любого одним лишь взглядом. Но в их отношениях никогда не было места ревности. Рейенис хотел принадлежать ей полностью, без остатка. Это было его просьбой — наказания за любые знаки внимания кому-то другому. Эдея же была вольна делать все, чего бы ей только захотелось. Он ничего не знал о том, есть ли у нее другие. Она молчала. Он не спрашивал — это было не важно, пока она любила его.  
В глазах ее подданных он был ее сыном. Любимым, неприкосновенным. Он приходил на балы не в своем привычном кожаном плаще, не с голым торсом, выставляя всем на обозрение проколотые соски и ошейник. Он приходил в элегантном костюме, как ее кавалер. Стоял рядом, держал ее за руку. Она хотела, чтобы были и моменты, когда он равен ей на виду у всех. Наряду с теми, когда он стоит перед ее троном на коленях.  
Он мог дать ей пройти по себе, чтобы она не запачкала сапоги. Мог перенести ее на руках. Выбор зависел лишь от их общего желания поступить именно так, а не иначе. Вопреки представлениям отца, Рейениса никогда не тяготила эта участь — участь раба. Ее он выбрал сам.  
Сейчас они шли на войну с ним. Как равные. Объединенные одной целью — снова быть счастливыми. Перестать бояться.  
Рейенис оказался в неожиданном для него месте. Возле какой-то ветхой хижины. Вокруг — лишь бескрайние луга и поля. Лес виделся где-то вдали. Ни души. Почему, что привело его сюда?  
Эдея не замедлила последовать за ним. И вздрогнула, едва оказалась рядом.  
— Ты знаешь это место? — догадался Рейенис, глядя на нее с вопросом во взгляде.  
— Знаю, — ответила она каким-то хриплым, помертвевшим голосом.  
Рейенису на миг стало очень жутко. Он никогда не видел ее такой.  
— Ну, поцелуй же меня, любимая, — усмехнулся издевательски-насмешливый голос позади.  
Вцепившись в ладони друг друга, они обернулись.


	7. Глава 6. Выбор

На них смотрел мужчина средних лет — крепкий, напоминающий вояку в отставке. Шрам наискось рассекал его лицо. Он был, пожалуй, на полголовы выше Рейениса и раза в полтора шире в плечах. Эдея — тонкая и хрупкая, что, впрочем, не мешало ей обладать хорошей физической силой — и вовсе меркла на его фоне. Она боялась его. Рейенис чувствовал это. Она. Боялась.  
— Кто ты такой? — осмелился огрызнуться Рейенис.  
— Варгас, — обратилась к нему Эдея прежде, чем он успел ответить. — Прошу тебя, уйди. У меня нет сил видеть тебя.  
— Тебя замучила совесть? — насмешливо поддразнил мужчина.  
Эдея дрожала. Рейенис обнял ее, прижал к себе, не понимая, что происходит. Что он может сделать. И может ли?  
Варгас отбросил его далеко в сторону одним легким мановением руки. Маг? Что если...  
Эдея кинулась на него, защищая своего сына. Варгас схватил ее за горло. Она билась в его руках, как пойманная дичь. Неистово, яростно, со звериной дикостью.  
Рейенис внезапно ощутил ужасную слабость. На него снова действовало их оружие? Он так хотел подняться, броситься ей на помощь...  
Последним, что он видел мутным, расплывающимся взором, была она — его госпожа. Униженно стоящая на коленях. Поверженная. Сломленная. Нет, все не могло закончиться так...

Тонкий, мелодичный женский голос пел завораживающе красивую песню. В ней не было слов. Не было смысла. Только чувства, которые она пробуждала, пронизывали до самых глубин души.  
Рейенис не сразу узнал Эдею — слишком уж она была... другой. Волосы заплетены в косу, тело облачено в приталенное, но довольно закрытое платье. Она была какой-то... человечной. Какой-то удивительно чужой. Печальной. Несчастной.  
Она сидела у окна и глядела на что-то. Будто чего-то ждала. С надеждой, с мольбой. Эдея, которую он знал, никогда не была такой. Эдея, которую он знал, никогда ничего не ждала и не просила. Она брала все, что захочет. Ей не нужно было спрашивать разрешения.  
— Эй, девица, — окликнул со двора седобородый старец. — Дай воды напиться.  
Эдея пригласила старика в дом. Дала ему питья и еды. Предложила отдохнуть с дороги. Рейенис не узнавал ее в этой женщине. Это просто не могла быть она.  
Они разговорились. О какой-то ерунде, о жизни, которая совершенно не имела отношения к его Эдее. Он пропускал все мимо ушей, силясь понять. До тех пор, пока старик не задал вопрос:  
— Муж-то не обижает тебя, девица?  
Взгляд Эдеи сразу как-то померк, а плечи опустились. Она ответила не сразу, долго собираясь с мыслями.  
— Я дитя ему не могу родить. Разве может брак быть счастливым, если нет в нем детей?  
— А хотела бы ты жизнь свою изменить? — хитро прищурился старец. — Перестать быть женой верной да хозяйкой прилежной и власть обрести над судьбой своей?  
В ответной усмешке Рейенис узнал отголосок Эдеи. Его Эдеи. Живой, настоящей, счастливой.  
— Больше всего на свете.  
— Ну, красавица, будь по-твоему.  
Старик ударил посохом по полу — Эдея тут же лишилась чувств, распластавшись на деревянном столе. Он погладил ее по волосам и, усмехнувшись, снова стукнул посохом — на этот раз, растворившись в воздухе. Рейенис с нетерпением ждал, что же случится дальше. Момент, который он наблюдал сейчас, похоже, был преображением Эдеи в богиню. Из человека. Неужели она правда когда-то была человеком?  
Вскоре она очнулась. Поднялась, пошатываясь. Схватилась за голову, испортив прическу. Расплела косу. Тряхнула волосами и улыбнулась. Ударила что есть сил в столешницу, проломив ее. И облегченно, свободно рассмеялась. Рейенис смотрел на это, затаив дыхание. Его невероятная женщина проделала к самой себе такой невероятный путь...  
Вечером пришел он. Варгас, напавший на них. Ее муж — в этом не было сомнений. Он накричал на нее, едва зашел. Залепил ей пощечину. И, заметив, что на столе его не ждет ужин, да и сам стол представляет собой груду поленьев, развернулся к ней, рыча от ярости. Эдея ударила его по лицу, давая выход своей многолетней боли. Ее когти распороли кожу, на пол хлынула кровь. Так вот от чего был этот шрам... Он, должно быть, ненавидит ее. Месть — вот причина всего этого.  
Но сколько же лет минуло с тех пор?..

Еще до того, как очнуться, Эдея ощутила его ненавистный запах. Она пошевелилась — похоже, ее не стали связывать — и хотела вскочить, но смогла лишь с трудом сесть, опираясь на кушетку. Будто какая-то невыносимая тяжесть давила на нее, наливая свинцом каждую клеточку тела. Как же он смог достичь всего этого? Как стал бессмертным, как создал все это оружие? Что двигало им? Неужели то низменное, что было в нем, могло вдохновить на такие свершения? У него, черт возьми, просто не хватило бы мозгов!  
Он сел рядом. Взял ее за подбородок. Грубовато, но как будто бы осторожно. Развернул к себе лицом. Не попытался ожидаемо поцеловать. Лишь провел пальцем по щеке и усмехнулся с какой-то болезненной горечью.  
— Я знаю, что ты не будешь со мной по доброй воле. Если не согласишься — я убью твоего любовника.  
Это было слишком предсказуемо. Айерен явно ничего не знал о Варгасе. Иначе никогда не объединился бы с ним.  
Рейенис не стал бы препятствовать ее решению. Не отдал бы жизнь за ее свободу. Это был ее выбор — выбор меньшего из зол. Ради него. И ради себя. Ей не стало бы легче на свободе, но без него. Ей было бы невыносимо жить с этим. Рейенис на ее месте совершил бы тот же выбор. Быть может...  
— Могу ли я в последний раз увидеть его?  
Варгас ожидал этой просьбы. Поэтому просто указал взглядом на что-то позади. Эдея обернулась. Ее мальчик был там — на другой кушетке, у стены. Она подошла к нему, нежно погладила по щеке. Нащупала пальцами выключатель внутри глазницы. Рейенис ожил. Едва осознав, что происходит, он бросился ей на шею. Вцепился так крепко, будто готов был никогда не отпускать.  
Эдея погладила его по волосам и зашептала на ушко слова утешения. В этот момент они растворились друг в друге. Ничего больше не существовало — только это мимолетное мгновение, в котором хотелось остаться навечно.  
— Все, иди сюда, — прервал их Варгас жестким, не терпящим возражений голосом.  
— Это конец? — выпалил Рейенис, вцепившись ей в плечи и с надеждой заглядывая в бездонные черные глаза.  
Эдея накрыла его руки ладонями, мягко отстраняясь.  
— Пока я нужна ему, ты будешь жить.  
Он действительно не стал ее останавливать. Импульсивный, самоуверенный мальчишка. Не бросился за ней, не попытался кинуться на Варгаса. Он так и остался растерянно сидеть на кушетке, ощущая, как глаза наполняются искусственными слезами. Это было неправильно. Бросать его вот так. Сердце разрывалось на части. Без нее или с ней — он должен был справиться. Вот только...  
— Ненавижу! — выкрикнул он, внезапно вскакивая и ударяя кулаком по стене. — Ненавижу! Вас обоих! Ты знаешь, что есть другой выход! Ты знаешь, что даже если нет надежды на спасение, мы могли бы умереть вместе! Ты выбрала бросить меня! Ты просто хочешь бросить меня!!!  
Эдея вздрогнула и шагнула к нему, но Варгас перехватил ее локтем за шею и наставил на Рейениса дуло бластера.  
— Хочешь умереть? — усмехнулся он. — Могу устроить. В конце концов, я могу просто переписать ее воспоминания. Твоя жизнь мне ни к чему. Твоему отцу можно сказать что угодно, даже то, что она убила тебя. Он верит в любой бред, пока это вписывается в его картину мира.  
— Убей Айерена, — тихо, но уверенно произнесла Эдея. — Это моя цена. Убей Айерена и не трогай Рейениса. И я буду твоей.  
Варгаса не нужно было уговаривать долго. Может, он слишком хотел Эдею. Может, слишком любил убивать.  
Айерен, вызванный им по рации, едва появился в дверях — одним выстрелом Варгас снес ему голову.  
— Счастлива? — поинтересовался он самодовольно и насмешливо.  
Эдея мягко выскользнула из его хватки. Рейенису было плевать на отца — он даже не взглянул на него. Он смотрел на нее — смотрел непонимающими, полными слез и разочарования глазами.  
— Так нужно, — попыталась объяснить Эдея. — Так будет лучше. Для нас обоих.  
— Не решай за меня, что для меня лучше! Чем ты отличаешься от него!  
Он сравнивал ее с Айереном. Он смотрел на нее как на Айерена. Только теперь ему было больно. Ведь ее, в отличие от отца, он любил.  
— Она моя! — рыкнул на него Варгас, схватив ее за волосы и прижав к стене. Разорвав на ней платье. Он вошел в нее резко, грубо, причинив боль. Она не издала ни единого стона, ни единой мольбы не сорвалось с ее уст. Только сдавленное, яростное шипение. И злобное рычание загнанного зверя. Рейенис плакал, но продолжал смотреть. Его будто разрывало на части. Она сама выбрала это. Она заслужила это. Но как же невыносимо болела душа...  
Он упал на колени и закричал, вцепившись себе в волосы. Он хотел проснуться. Весь этот ужас просто не мог происходить наяву.  
Эдея ждала, пока это прекратится. Жаркая, пылкая, страстная — сейчас она просто старалась пережить это, уйдя в себя. Варгасу было плевать. Это не имело для него значения. Разве кто-то ждал бы от вещи проявления чувств?  
Краем глаза она видела, как Рейенис поднялся и ушел прочь. Лишь бы он нашел в себе силы жить дальше. Лишь бы он не остановил свое время навеки на этом мгновении. Она не была достаточно сильна, чтобы умереть вместе с ним. Ее любовь была не такой, в какой он нуждался. Она впервые не смогла дать ему того, чего он хотел.  
Она закрыла глаза, уходя глубже в себя. Теперь она навеки умерла для себя-прежней. Теперь от нее ничего не осталось.  
Слеза скатилась по щеке, и с ней будто бы ушло все, что было до этого мгновения, оставив в душе зияющую пустоту. Их прощание было наполнено непониманием и горечью. Она знала — он никогда не простит ей этого. В нем никогда не утихнет эта боль.  
Силы покидали с каждой секундой. С каждым вдохом в легкие будто проникал смертельный яд. Ее Рейенис... Ее мальчик... Она не должна была бросать его. Умереть с ним вместе. В борьбе. Это было тем выбором, который она должна была совершить.  
Она оттолкнула Варгаса ногами. Почему-то это оказалось удивительно легко. Она была сильнее. Это страх парализовывал.  
Она прижала его к полу за запястья и заметила, как на одном из них блеснул браслет. То самое устройство, блокирующее действие поля, что делало ее слабым. Ее совсем не удивило, что оно выглядит именно так.  
Она вгрызлась в его запястье зубами, с особым наслаждением вслушиваясь в истошный вопль. Господи, почему же она не сделала этого сразу... Почему разочаровала своего любимого мальчика, позволила почувствовать себя одиноким и брошенным? Сможет ли он поверить ей снова? Сможет ли снова любить ее?  
Она столкнулась с ним в коридоре. Вся в крови. И он — с оружием в руках. Они стояли друг напротив друга, не произнося ни слова. Все их враги были мертвы. Но разве теперь это что-то меняло?  
— Ты деактивировал поле? — тихо произнесла Эдея.  
Рейенис молча кивнул.  
— Это как-то подействовало на того, у кого есть блокиратор?  
На этот раз он мотнул головой.  
— Прости меня.  
Ничего между ними уже не могло быть по-прежнему.  
— Дай мне еще один шанс.  
Рейенис посмотрел на нее мрачно, исподлобья. Как обиженный, преданный ребенок.  
— Ты хочешь остаться со мной?  
— Ничего кроме тебя у меня нет.  
Да. У него ничего больше не было. Это был его выбор. Но отчасти в этом была и ее вина.  
— Мы могли все это преодолеть. Вместе, — продолжал Рейенис каким-то отчужденным, глухим голосом. — Ты сдалась. Ты решила за меня, как для меня будет лучше. Если бы ты думала об этом, ты спросила бы меня. Ты не навязывала бы мне свое решение. Я не твоя вещь. Я не позволю мной распоряжаться.  
— Но ты мог бы уйти. Ты спас меня.  
— Это ничего не меняет.  
Ей так хотелось обнять его... И снова и снова просить прощения.  
Он больше не чувствовал, что любит ее. Он больше не видел перед собой ту сильную, прекрасную женщину. Она была для него чужой. Навеки потерянной.  
И он ничего, ничего не мог с этим поделать.


	8. Глава 7. Вновь

Рейенис пришел в себя на поле, поросшем травой. Открыв глаза, он увидел лишь бескрайнее голубое небо. Его посетило ощущение дежавю. Однако нового Азариаса поблизости не обнаружилось.  
Это крушение он помнил. База, на которой находились они с Эдеей, взорвалась совсем скоро после того, как остановилось сердце Варгаса, унеся в могилу все его тайны. Им не удалось отлететь на достаточное расстояние от взрыва. Так они и оказались здесь.  
Вчера он кое-как выполз из обломков звездолета, уставший, измотанный и слишком ослабший, чтобы дальше оставаться в сознании. Что случилось с Эдеей — он не знал. И теперь собирался выяснить.  
Он поднялся на ноги, осматриваясь. Первой в глаза бросилась его одежда — вся изорванная и прожженная в некоторых местах. Но кожа, вроде бы, осталась целой. Это было неплохо — магии Рейенис сейчас почему-то совсем не чувствовал. Исцелиться, как и переместиться к Эдее, он бы не смог. Поэтому оставалось воспользоваться банальным способом — обойти окрестности.  
Он окликнул ее несколько раз. Она не отзывалась. Неужели с ней что-то случилось? Предполагая худшее, Рейенис ускорил шаг.  
Эдея лежала под обломками. Он кинулся к ней, с трудом отталкивая в сторону массивные оплавившиеся детали. Она была вся в крови. Но еще жива. Он попытался привести ее в чувство. Слезы мешали, застилая глаза. Она разочаровала его, причинила боль. Но он все еще любил ее. И ни за что не хотел бы потерять.  
Когда ее глаза открылись, он испытал невероятное счастье, схлынувшее, едва она тихо и хрипло произнесла:  
— Скажи мне, где мы. Что окружает нас.  
— Лес... — растерянно пробормотал Рейенис, повертев головой. — Но он далеко...  
— Найди источник. Принеси мне воды.  
— Ты умираешь?  
— Быстрее.  
На этот раз он снова ей подчинился. Он бежал так быстро, как мог, понимая, что может не успеть. Уже в пути он внезапно понял, что ему совершенно не во что налить воду. От этой мысли снова накатила ужасная безысходность.  
Добравшись до источника, Рейенис подставил ладони под бегущую воду. Умылся, размышляя, что делать дальше. А потом просто набрал ее в рот и проглотил.  
Когда он коснулся губ Эдеи, делясь с ней ключевой водой, она принялась жадно глотать, цепляясь за жизнь. Раны ее понемногу зажили. Она села и глубоко вдохнула, касаясь рукой груди.  
— Эта планета... странная, — заметил Рейенис, с облегчением поняв, что с ней все в порядке.  
Эдея внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— Я родилась здесь.  
Вот оно что... Значит, они вернулись туда, на планету, где нашли старую хижину... Ее дом...  
— Но магия...  
— Если Варгас собирался вернуть меня сюда, — предположила Эдея, обнимая колени руками и мрачно глядя вдаль, — думаю, он позаботился, чтобы на этой планете не было магии. Если мы найдем, что генерирует антимагическое поле, то сможем уничтожить это. И вернуться домой. На звездолете мы уже не улетим. Это наш единственный шанс.  
— Здесь нет магии, но есть живая вода, — удивился Рейенис. — Меня как-то пугает это место.  
Эдея усмехнулась.  
— Меня тоже.  
— И что мы теперь будем делать?  
— Идти. Идти, пока не наткнемся на то, что мешает магии. Здесь все равно нет смысла оставаться.  
У Рейениса все равно не было других идей. Однако, его тело практически ни в чем не нуждалось. А вот ее...  
— Давай возьмем хоть что-нибудь уцелевшее с корабля, — предложил он.  
— Нет, — отказалась Эдея. — Все, что нужно, здесь есть.  
— Ты не замерзнешь ночью? — попытался возразить Рейенис. — Хотя бы одежду...  
От ее платья остались одни лохмотья. Хотя, и он сам выглядел не лучше... Но он-то не мог умереть или заболеть от холода. А на звездолете была солдатская форма...  
— Пойдем, — скомандовала Эдея, поднимаясь.  
Рейенис, оставшись на траве, несколько мгновений глазел на все, что приоткрывало ему изорванное платье.  
— Ты снова приказываешь мне, — пробурчал он, отвернувшись. — Как будто ничего не случилось.  
— Можешь оставаться, — усмехнулась Эдея и зашагала к лесу.  
Кем она его считала? Обиженным ребенком, которого не было смысла принимать всерьез?  
— Стерва! — крикнул он ей вслед. — Змея горделивая!  
И, убедившись, что она продолжает путь, побежал за ней.  
В лесу и правда нашлось все необходимое. Эдея хорошо знала, какие ягоды можно есть. Как обнаружить источник. Где расположиться на ночлег.  
Они легли на ворохе листьев, едва стемнело. Эдея лежала, прижавшись сзади, такая горячая, желанная. Он просто не мог удержаться.  
— Давай трахнемся, — предложил Рейенис. — Только я буду сверху.  
— Нет, — отрезала Эдея. — Не будешь.  
Он отвернулся, обиженно двинув ее локтем в бок. И принялся удовлетворять себя сам, нарочно стараясь издавать побольше звуков. Эдея приобняла его, скользнув рукой к члену, и сжала, принимаясь двигать ей по стволу. Рейенис не нашел в себе сил ее оттолкнуть.  
После того, как благодаря ей он кончил, обида его лишь увеличилась в масштабах. До него снизошли из жалости? Или, что еще хуже, «позаботились», как о своей любимой игрушке?  
— Не трогай меня! — огрызнулся он, как капризный ребенок, отталкивая ее руку.  
— Уже поздно, — усмехнулась Эдея, похлопав его по бедру.  
Этого Рейенис уже не стерпел. Вскочив, он навалился на Эдею, вжав ее в землю. Она вздрогнула и как-то непривычно, болезненно сжалась, будто ждала удара. Он тут же отпрянул, ошеломленный ее реакцией. Кажется, начиная понимать.  
— Ты боишься меня, — прошептал он на одном дыхании.  
— Сейчас ты сильнее, — холодно ответила Эдея, поджав губы.  
— Это не значит, что я на такое способен...  
— Ты злишься.  
— Это все равно не значит, что я на такое способен...  
Он прилег рядом и осторожно привлек ее к себе. Бережно, нежно, как раньше. К счастью, не встретив сопротивления.  
— Я рядом, — шепнул он, погладив ее по волосам. — Мама, я рядом.  
Прижавшись к нему, Эдея облегченно улыбнулась. Он все еще звал ее мамой.  
— Я никогда не буду таким, как Варгас, — продолжал Рейенис. — Но и ты не будь со мной такой, как он...  
Ее мальчик все еще любил ее. Вместе они все могли преодолеть. Не важно, как долго им придется искать путь домой. Каждое мгновение будет прожито не напрасно.

Рейенис в который раз нервно поправлял волосы. Растрепавшиеся, грязные, они жутко мешали из-за того, что он не видел никакой возможности их собрать. Даже отрезать их сейчас не представлялось возможным. В очередной раз громко и яростно выругавшись, он со злости пнул камень. Эдея положила руку ему на плечо и развернула к себе.  
— Сядь, — приказала она.  
Он примостился на ближайшем бревне. Эдея уселась позади него, принимаясь бережно расчесывать пальцами его спутавшиеся волосы. Закончив, она перевязала их сплетенной из трав веревочкой.  
— А у тебя почему нет таких проблем? — сердито пробурчал Рейенис, вставая.  
— Потому что я не такая свинья, — ответила Эдея. — И я могу о себе позаботиться.  
— А я тебе что, мальчик маленький?! — вскипел Рейенис.  
— Большой, — снисходительно утешила Эдея. — Как в следующий раз придем к озеру, надо будет тебя выкупать.  
Рейенис задохнулся от возмущения.  
— Я не ребенок!!! — завопил он, топая ногами. — Не ребенок!!!  
Эдея шлепнула его по заднице и строго велела:  
— А ну перестань. Надо всерьез браться за твое воспитание.  
— Да пошла ты! — вознегодовал Рейенис. — Себя воспитывай!  
Она подцепила пальцами его подбородок и заставила посмотреть прямо себе в глаза. Рейенис слегка присмирел от ее взгляда.  
— Снимай одежду и вставай к дереву, — велела она строгим, непререкаемым тоном.  
— Ну не надо... — жалобно захныкал он. — Я больше не буду...  
Эдея придала ему ускорение очередным шлепком.  
Она отстегала его прутом. Это оказалось больнее, чем обычно. Хотя и он обычно себе такого не позволял...  
Он сам не знал, почему просто не произнес стоп-слово. Почему просто не прекратил все это. Просто не захотел. Этого было достаточно.

— Больно? — усмехнулась Эдея, заметив, как Рейенис морщится, пытаясь усесться поудобнее.  
Он смерил ее мрачным взглядом и сердито засопел.  
— Ну иди ко мне, — позвала Эдея, призывно распахнув руки. — Мамуля тебя пожалеет.  
Продолжая сердито бурчать что-то себе под нос, Рейенис перебрался поближе и уткнулся в ее грудь. В такую мягкую, теплую, уютную. Едва-едва стянутую остатками платья.  
Он скользнул рукой по бедру Эдеи, забираясь под платье и касаясь ее жаркого лона. Как же давно он не был в нем... Как же этого сейчас хотелось...  
— Не заслужил, — строго одернула его Эдея, шлепнув по руке. Рейенис ойкнул и отдернул ее. Жалобно захныкав, как ребенок, у которого отобрали конфетку, он принялся облизывать свои пальцы, собирая с них ее вкус. Эдея улыбнулась и с нежностью чмокнула его в щечку.  
— Мама, я постараюсь... — захныкал Рейенис виновато и моляще. — Я больше так не буду, я буду хорошо себя вести...  
Эдея умиленно потискала его за щечки.  
— Ути какой хороший мальчик! — одобрительно усмехнулась она. — Что, уже передумал быть сверху?  
— Мое место у твоих ног...  
Вполне довольная, Эдея позволила ему удовлетворить себя. Наверное, никогда еще Рейенис не был так старателен. Правда, в тот вечер она так и не подпустила его ближе. Даже на ночь она связала ему руки сплетенной из трав веревкой, чтобы не позволить себя ласкать. И он, изнемогающий от желания, до самого утра мучился от этой жажды.  
Эти несколько часов он думал о том, как быстро все стало почти по-прежнему. Как быстро Эдея из той сломленной, потерявшей надежду женщины вновь превратилась в сильную и властную богиню. Он уже почти не злился. Он любил ее — ту. И она возвращалась, стирая воспоминания о другой Эдее. Той, которую он ненавидел. Той, которая бросила его.  
Днем они снова продолжили путь. Эдея шла впереди, и Рейенис, плетясь за ней, неотрывно пялился на ее формы. Оттого постоянно спотыкался, норовя упасть. Едва дотерпев до вечера, он бухнулся на колени, как только они остановились на ночлег, и принялся слезно молить позволить ему кончить. Эдея привлекла его к себе, погладила, вызывая в теле приятную дрожь предвкушения.  
— Похоже, ты очень сильно раскаиваешься, — одобрила она, похлопав его по щеке.  
И, повалив на траву, ввела его налившийся кровью член в свое пульсирующее лоно. Рейенис кончил за пару минут и зажмурился, приготовившись к удару, но на этот раз Эдея почему-то не стала бить его. Она припала к его губам в сладком и нежном поцелуе, потерлась всем телом. Он не удовлетворил ее, однако она так и не стала требовать этого.  
— Мой мальчик хочет еще? — только спросила она.  
И улыбнулась, когда он ответил:  
— Да.

— Как красиво, — улыбнулась Эдея.  
Рейенис вздрогнул от того, что к нему внезапно подкрались со спины, и обернулся. В руках он держал венок, который пытался сплести для нее. Получилось не очень, но Эдея все равно присела и наклонила голову, позволяя надеть его на себя. Это был момент, когда он хоть что-то сделал для нее.  
Рейениса хватило только на утро. К вечеру он снова раскапризничался, требуя теплую постель и цивилизацию. В нем снова проснулся эгоистичный ребенок. Маленький мальчик, требующий непрерывной заботы. Сам он не был способен позаботиться о себе, и уж тем более об Эдее. Он мог только оставить ее наедине с собой в трудную минуту. Она считала, что может положиться на него. И это оказалось совсем не так.  
Рейенис был человеком ведомым и эгоистичным, от малейших трудностей впадающим в истерику и панику. У него не возникало мысли, что у Эдеи есть чувства, он не задумывался над этим. Она была для него богиней. И образ ее божественности был безвозвратно разрушен. Пусть он и был нижним в их отношениях, ублажать его все равно приходилось ей.  
— Как ты вообще жила здесь раньше? — ворчал Рейенис, устраиваясь на ночлег в листьях.  
— Избалованный мальчишка, — усмехнулась Эдея.  
Ее жизнь была трудной, полной несправедливости. Но она любила ее и вспоминала с теплотой. Особенно краткие моменты счастья...  
— Дикарка! — заявил Рейенис.  
Эдея клацнула зубами прямо у его носа и рассмеялась, когда он ошеломленно отшатнулся.  
— Давным-давно, когда я была еще юной девушкой, — начала она, мечтательно взглянув на нежные краски заката, — мы с деревенскими девушками колдовали на суженого. Плели венки и отправляли плыть по реке. Кто ловил венок — с тем проводили ночь. И чаще всего после этого он брал свою избранницу в жены.  
— Твой венок поймал Варгас?  
— О, нет, — засмеялась Эдея. — За него меня выдал отец. Я не видела того юношу больше ни разу после той ночи.  
Это воспоминание было полно горечи. Она отказалась сбежать. И после, в самую первую ночь с Варгасом, он избил ее за то, что она не была непорочной. Она ненавидела его. И всю жизнь корила себя за неправильный выбор.  
— Дурацкие обычаи! — фыркнул Рейенис. — И планета дурацкая! И ты дура, раз терпела!  
Эдея умилилась, надув губы, и потискала его за щечки.  
— Зато теперь у меня есть такая славная игрушечка, — просюсюкала она, скрывая боль, которую ей причинили эти слова.  
— Я не хочу больше тебе подчиняться! — заявил Рейенис, замотав головой.  
Эдея посмотрела ему в глаза — серьезно, вдумчиво.  
— Так скажи стоп-слово. И я перестану.  
Что-то проворчав себе под нос, Рейенис отвернулся и перекатился на бок, устраиваясь на ночлег. Он вовсе не был готов одним словом перечеркнуть всю свою жизнь.

Это было безмерно давно. Но это место осталось все тем же. В сумраке, при свете звезд, оно было по-прежнему прекрасно.  
Эдея присела у кромки воды, вспоминая былое. Она любила убегать в поле, в леса, куда угодно, лишь бы ощущать себя свободной. Она будто была чужой для своего мира. Вечно сильная, упрямая, своевольная. И такая уязвимая внутри.  
Она прогулялась вдоль ручья до самого озера. Здесь когда-то случилась лучшая ночь в ее жизни. Она была юной девой, черноволосой и синеглазой. Одетой лишь в легкое мокрое платье, липнущее к телу и ничуть не скрывающее все ее соблазнительные формы. О, как же жарко ей было в ту прохладную ночь...  
Тихая печаль растекалась по сердцу от этих воспоминаний. Ночь, полная плывущих по воде огней, была так безмерно далеко... Она не могла больше туда вернуться. А если бы смогла?..  
Что-то коснулось руки, опущенной в воду. Эдея опустила глаза и затаила дыхание, пораженная увиденным. Кто же пустил по воде этот венок?..  
Он стоял на другом берегу — не изменившийся ни капли, все такой же юный и прекрасный, так похожий на Рейениса... Или же Рейенис вырос похожим на него?..  
Он бросился в воду и поплыл к ней. Она устремилась навстречу. Их встреча состоялась посреди озера, и, не говоря друг другу ни слова, они слились в едином порыве, воскрешая старые воспоминания. Вечно юные, пылкие, свободные. Две половинки единого целого.  
— Василиса, — шептал он ее имя. Из далекого прошлого, их прошлого.  
— Хелес, — шептала она.  
Он рассказал ей, что так и не смог отпустить ее после отказа. Что обратился старцем и сделал ее подобной себе — бессмертной богиней. Так не хотелось ее терять... Но все же она сделала выбор.  
— Я снова сделала все не так, — мрачно усмехнулась Эдея, когда они, мокрые, уставшие, сидели на бревне, опустив босые ноги в воду. — Я предала моего мальчика... Поддалась Варгасу, решив, что только так смогу его спасти... Я не успела в тот момент подумать, что есть другой выход... Что я повторяю свою ошибку снова... Что снова выбираю его, убеждая себя, что другого выхода нет...  
Хелес ободряюще коснулся ее колена.  
— Он твой ребенок или твой мужчина?  
— И то, и другое... — вздохнула Эдея и услышала смех в ответ. — Я растила его как сына, но наши отношения всегда были более близкими...  
— Ты так сильно хотела ребенка?  
— Я очень его люблю... И его презрение для меня...  
Эдея обхватила себя руками, будто ища защиты, и с тоской, с немым вопросом, взглянула на звездное небо.  
— В последнее время я часто думаю, что та покорная девушка во мне гораздо сильнее богини... Раз я, освободившаяся и ставшая сильной, вдруг подчинилась снова...  
Это терзало ее. На миг она потеряла себя. И обрела ли снова?..  
— Он любит образ, который сам себе придумал. Я полюбил тебя, когда ты была настоящей.  
Эдея перевела взгляд на Хелеса. Он улыбался тепло и ободряюще. Искренне.  
— Разве ты никогда не презирал меня за сделанный мной выбор?  
— Нет. Я любил твою непокорность. Но я понимал, что ты бываешь слаба. Я сделал тебя сильной.  
— Ты любишь меня любой. Ты готов мне помочь в момент слабости...  
— Я могу доставить тебя домой, — внезапно сообщил Хелес. — Я знаю, где передатчик. Если, конечно, ты не захочешь остаться здесь.  
С ним... На пустынной планете... Что это — шанс исправить ошибки прошлого? Что ж... Тогда...  
Она вновь выбрала не его.

— Сынуля хочет в теплую кроватку? — сюсюкала Эдея, тиская раскапризничавшегося Рейениса за щечки.  
— Да! — жалобно хныкал тот.  
Только что мама заботливо искупала его в ванне и теперь вела за ручку к покоям. Она бы взяла его на руки, но уж больно он вымахал большой.  
Он снова был ее ребенком, будто ничего не было. Нуждающимся в ее опеке. Все между ними было по-прежнему. Как раньше.  
Они снова ложились спать вместе, и он прижимался к ее груди. И засыпал, чувствуя себя в безопасности.  
Она чувствовала себя счастливой. На этот раз сомнений в выборе не было. Теперь она все исправила. Теперь она выбрала его.


End file.
